


(J禁) 愚者與十字【ON x JOKER】

by mapponheaven



Series: ON x JOKER [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※ON x JOKER+糖8。CP：倉丸/雛丸/亮橫亮(久遠東海林)。(百合/BG/BL)。CP上線才會開始打tag※近日沉迷東野的加賀系列而生的刑警推理仿作。因故事設定需求，內有角色死亡及犯罪人設，注意慎入※或多或少OOC，都OK的話，請往下↓





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/07/30發表於Blogger、Lofter

#1

 

 

1.

值完醫院夜勤的湯田丸子搭上平常乘坐的電車班次，尖峰時段的通勤人潮特別多，加上昨晚的工作又格外地累，搖晃的車廂讓丸子有些頭暈目眩。一到站後，丸子像逃跑似地下車，快步通過閘門後離開了車站。

 

脫離擁擠的電車後丸子漸漸放慢侷促的腳步，一路上與穿著正裝的上班族們錯身而過。周遭的景物從市町變成民宅，人來人往的大馬路也變成落羽松佇列的寧靜街道，當自己居住的公寓大樓出現在眼前時，身體的緊繃感不禁放下了一些。

 

 

「下班啦。妳辛苦了。」公寓管理員問候道。

「大叔也辛苦了。」丸子微笑回道，而後乘上了電梯。

 

在廚房準備早餐的石津倉子遠遠地聽見玄關的開門聲，伴隨著一句軟糯的「我回來了」，想著是室友湯田丸子從醫院下班到家了。倉子將熬著味噌湯的爐火轉小，走出廚房到走廊上迎接一臉倦容的丸子。

 

「歡迎回來。」倉子看著丸子在玄關脫了鞋。「洗完澡後吃早餐？」

「不。」丸子搖搖頭，微捲的棕色長髮跟著晃動。「我好累，洗完想先睡下。」

「那好吧。我把妳的份留著，醒來記得吃。」倉子轉身走回廚房。

 

待倉子吃完早餐並收拾好，丸子也已洗好澡回到房間休息去了。倉子把留給丸子的那份擺好，並寫下字條壓在碗碟下，最後用傘型蕾絲桌罩蓋好。看了眼時鐘，離自己上班的時間還早，倉子到客廳稍作休息，一邊等待之前投入洗衣機的衣服洗好。

 

時間差不多的時候，倉子將衣服拿到陽台晾好，接著她到自己的房間很快地打理好儀容，拎起皮包要出門上班去。

 

倉子和丸子的房間相互面對，因此倉子一打開房門就看見兩人一同照顧的橘貓守在丸子房門外。橘貓當初是丸子帶回的，也和丸子較親暱。或許是痴守房間的模樣太惹人憐愛，倉子悄悄地將丸子房門打開一條縫，橘貓見狀一下子就溜進丸子的房間。

 

「噗。」倉子莫名地被逗笑了。但事實上，在兩人合租同住的日子裡，她被逗笑已經是常態。

 

「我出門了。」倉子小聲地說著，轉開了玄關門把。

 

丸子睡得很沉，直到夢裡的景物漸漸模糊，身上有股愈發清晰的溫熱重量，讓人不得不回到現實。動了動眼瞼，丸子慢悠悠地睜開了眼睛，只看見橘貓伏在她的胸前，直勾勾地盯著她。

「喵嗚─」

 

「小千。」輕喚橘貓的名字，伸手摸了會兒橘貓的腦袋，溫柔的觸撫讓橘貓瞇起了眼。「唔嗯...現在幾點了？」轉頭瞥了眼床頭櫃上的電子鬧鐘，屏幕顯示的時間已經來到下午兩點。

 

似乎察覺到丸子正要起身，橘貓從丸子身上跳到床邊等著，在她下床時又跳到床下，跟在她腳邊打轉，一路跟到了走廊、浴室，等丸子漱洗完後又跟著她到了廚房。

 

廚房餐桌上的蕾絲桌罩底下擺著一碟烤鮭魚、一碟胡蘿蔔絲炒豆芽菜與一碗味噌湯，湯碗下還壓著一張字條：

『準備了妳最喜歡的鮭魚！飯鍋裡還有一些飯。不准吃剩。

ps.今天晚餐輪到妳準備吧？想喝粕汁 倉子。』

 

「什麼啊...」看完字條的丸子忍不住噗哧一笑。

 

用完倉子留給她的餐點並收拾後，丸子來到陽台看了看天色，灰濛濛的一片貌似快下雨了，便把晾在陽台的衣物收起來，丟到客廳沙發上。像是想起了什麼，丸子走向櫃子拿起電話、撥出號碼。

 

「...─我們現在不在家，有事請留言。」耳邊傳來答錄機的語音，丸子想著稍晚一點再打過去，沒打算留言便掛斷了電話，走回沙發邊開始整理收進來的衣服。在衣服都摺得差不多的時候，外頭下起了淅澪澪的雨。

 

幸好早點把衣服收進來了。丸子心想。

 

將兩人的衣服送到各自的房間後，丸子又轉回客廳窩在沙發上，舉起遙控器想看些什麼，卻又打消點開電視的念頭，把遙控器放回茶几。橘貓懶懶地蹭了過來，丸子抱起貓到她的懷中，寵溺地摸了摸、逗了逗，看著橘貓彷彿要融化似地，嘴角不覺地勾起，笑出了梨渦。

 

一人一貓就這樣獨處了一個多小時。看向牆上時鐘，丸子又起身去撥打電話。這次，電話的另一端接通了，應聲的卻是個陌生的男人。「喂？」

 

「...喂，請問是村上家嗎？」聽見不熟悉的聲音，丸子不免愣了一下，也小心翼翼地詢問。

「敝姓伊達，隸屬神奈川縣本部搜查一課，請問您是？」電話另一頭沉穩而明亮的男聲如此說著。

 

 

2.

就在不久前，不只東京都，橫濱也下起了雨。

 

細密連綿的雨水自沉甸甸的灰色天空不斷降下，濕冷的水氣理應帶來沉寂的氣息，然而被圍起的黃色封鎖線與停駐的多輛警車，讓原本安靜的住宅社區平添了幾分不平靜。即使員警們已告誡過閒雜人等不要靠近，仍有些止不住好奇的住戶待在附近觀望。

 

「咦？那不是村上家嗎？」

「那家又有人死了嗎？唉，真可憐。」

住戶們議論紛紛著。

 

這時，一個鑑識人員撐著傘慌忙地穿過圍觀群眾，小跑步與現場員警會合。「抱歉，我來晚了。」

接應這位鑑識人員的中年刑警略皺起了眉，而後嘆了口氣。「早提醒過你飲食要注意些，吃壞肚子了吧？快進去，鑑識課的其他人已經在蒐證了。」

「是，伊達前輩。」語畢便快速進屋。

 

「好慢啊、久遠！」屋內響起了抱怨聲。

「抱歉、抱歉。」久遠自知理虧地趕緊賠不是。

一到現場，久遠馬上戴上橡膠手套、拿出工具開始採證，神情一反平日吊兒郎當的痞態，格外地認真與專注，彷彿判若兩人。

 

除去鑑識人員，搜查一課的刑警也在屋內四處走動，巡視任何可疑之處。忽然，村上家的電話響起了。伊達正好在電話旁邊，他一面納悶打來的人是誰，一面迅速接起了話筒：「喂？」

 

也許是聽到陌生的聲音，電話那頭有些遲疑。「...喂，請問是村上家嗎？」說話者有著一副砂糖般甜美的聲線，雖然說著標準語卻帶了點京都口音。

 

「敝姓伊達，隸屬神奈川縣本部搜查一課，請問您是？」

「...我叫湯田丸子，和村上一家是熟人。」大概是對於接電話的人是刑警這件事感到意外，對方的聲音有些疑惑與怯懦。「伊達先生，請問村上家發生了什麼事？」

「妳好，湯田小姐。」伊達回應道。「村上宅疑似發生一氧化碳中毒的意外事故，而村上一家兩口已確定死亡。」

 

伊達從話筒中聽見丸子倒吸了一口氣，「...怎麼會？」丸子的聲音有些顫抖，聽起來像是很難接受這個不幸的事實。類似的情景伊達已經遇過很多，但仍無可避免地對被害人的親友感到哀憐。

 

「請節哀。詳細情況警方會盡力調查清楚。如果可以的話，方便請教下湯田小姐的聯絡方式嗎？因為之後可能會麻煩湯田小姐協助調查。」

「啊，好的，沒問題...」

伊達掏出筆和手冊記下丸子的電話號碼與地址。「湯田小姐住東京？」

「是的。之前住神奈川，後來因為工作的關係才搬到東京。」

「原來是這樣。」伊達又寫下幾筆註記。「好的，謝謝妳的配合。」

「不會。那個...伊達先生...」

「是？」

「...之後的調查情形，如果可以的話，我希望能得知相關消息。」伊達聽得出來丸子尚未從這震驚的事實平復，這番話想必是鼓足了勇氣才說出。

「好的。」伊達再次道謝。「謝謝妳的配合，湯田小姐。」

 

伊達掛斷電話後，來棲板著一張臉朝著他走來。「是誰？」

「湯田丸子小姐，與死者相識的樣子。」伊達邊說邊收起手冊。

「這樣啊...聽到這種消息想必很難過。」來棲將視線投向蒐證現場。「死亡時間初估是昨晚九點到十點，剛剛大致看了一下，這起案子十之八九是意外了吧。」

 

死者是村上昌美與村上太一，兩人是母子關係，屍體在下午三點半左右被發現。報案者是鄰居竹口。

 

竹口與村上太一恰巧是同事，今日因感冒早退。由於不見村上太一出勤，進家門前不放心地去按了村上家門鈴，卻沒有人回應。竹口想確定是不是真的沒人在家，便隔著圍牆繞到院子查看，看見村上昌美和村上太一面色緋紅地昏倒在客廳。不論山口怎麼叫喚，兩人都毫無動靜。

 

感到不尋常的竹口立刻報了警，派出所、轄區警署與縣本部的警員相繼來到。村上家的門窗都妥善地鎖著，院子也無可疑的行跡，因此先排除了外部入侵的可能；廚房瓦斯爐上有一壺水，下方爐火開關旋鈕已轉開，推測是引發一氧化碳大量產生的源頭。

 

假如沒出現什麼有分量的新事證，按照目前的線索，警方會以意外事故結案。只不過，方才巡視廚房時，水槽裡的三只玻璃杯令伊達特別在意。

 

「也許是這樣，也許又不是這樣。」伊達說。

「...你又來了。」來棲不太認同地皺起眉頭。

伊達只是微笑不語。他和來棲對案件追究的方式與程度一向有歧異，共事多年對此也已習慣。

 

「...這個人不是幾周前有到我們警署嗎？」一名轄區警員的話引起了伊達的注意。

「好像有這麼一回事。不過總部的人在呢，我們說話還是小心點...啊！伊達警視！」

「沒事。」轄區的警員貌似因看到伊達而有些慌張，伊達掛上了菩薩般和藹的笑容，示意對方用不著緊張。「我只是有點在意你們剛剛的談話。死者曾經到你們警署，是嗎？」

 

兩名警員先是互看了彼此，然後再看向伊達。「是的。」

「為了什麼前來？」

「是要求重新調查一年前結案的案子。」其中一名警員說。「其實村上家還有另一個兒子，在一年前自殺身亡了，但村上太一幾周前來到警署，聲稱自己的兄弟其實是被謀殺的。不過，新證據太薄弱了，翻案也就不了了之。」

「是怎樣的新證據？」

「我們也不太清楚。但案子都已經過了一年、也結案了，要重啟調查實在...」另一名警員面有難色地說。

「這樣啊，我明白了。」伊達點頭。「你們繼續忙吧。」

 

伊達再次掏出手冊記下方才談話的重點。刑警的直覺告訴他，必須記下這條線索。收起手冊時，久遠正朝著他走來。

 

「伊達前輩，」直到離伊達不到五步的距離，久遠才放下嚴肅的表情，露出一個爽朗的微笑。稍稍環顧四周後，放低音量問道：「出現了什麼重大線索嗎？」

「嘛...算是吧。對了、久遠，我想請你留意一下廚房水槽裡的杯子。」

「杯子？我明白了。」久遠點頭，邁開步伐走向廚房。

 

伊達相當賞識久遠的鑑識分析能力，這點久遠很清楚。坦白說，最初與伊達開始共事時，他有時不太了解伊達指令的用意，但長期合作下來，也慢慢摸清伊達做事的節奏與思考方向。當他來到廚房看見水槽裡的三只玻璃杯後，頓時了悟為何伊達希望他搜查這三只杯子。

 

「原來如此。」

 

 

3.

東京這一端，與伊達結束通話的丸子垂眼盯著地板，呆坐在沙發上默然地抱著貓，腦裡充斥著村上昌美與村上太一的死訊。過了好一段時間，內心才湧上無法言喻的酸澀。丸子低下頭，將貓擁得更緊了些。

「怎麼會發生這種事呢？」

 

丸子與村上家的交集，僅僅是關照過她的一個前輩是村上家的次子。

 

一年前丸子的前輩─村上信五死亡的場景再度闖入她的腦海：身穿白大褂的村上信五倚著辦公桌坐在地上，左手手腕還插著注射針筒，金屬細框眼鏡下的眼皮沉沉闔起、不再睜開。村上信五被判定自殺並就此結案，但對村上的親屬、以及丸子，是一場怎樣也無法接受的噩夢。

 

丸子與村上信五在醫學院時就熟識了。在丸子的認知中，村上信五是個正向又積極的人，也十分照顧後輩，這樣的人又怎可能自殺呢？不論是她還是村上的其他家人，都仍對村上信五的死抱持質疑，但、沒有任何一樣證據能推翻自殺這個結果。

 

警方結案了、喪禮也結束了，可是對丸子而言什麼都還沒了結。

 

「喵─」

橘貓在丸子的懷中扭動，伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔舐丸子的臉頰。感受到貓舌粗糙與濕潤的觸感時，映入眼簾的地板晃眼間已染上淡淡暮光，屋外的雨聲也已聽不見，丸子這才驚覺自己抱著貓發呆了許久。

 

「喵嗚─」

慵懶地走出丸子的懷抱，橘貓到了沙發的另一端，再輕巧地跳下，移動到飼料碗旁邊，碧色雙眼凝視著丸子，丸子見狀給碗裡添了些貓糧，然後看了眼牆上時鐘。

「要快點準備晚餐才行呢...」

 

......  
註1：丸子姓氏取自《草莓之夜》湯田康平(maru)，倉子取自《三毛貓系列》石津良平(okura)。久遠健志(亮)、伊達一義(堺雅人)、來棲出自《JOKER》。hina直接套用原名，故事裡hina家人是化用T團前輩的名字。

 

註2：日本電車尖峰時間大約在早上7：00～9：00以及下午17：30～19：30，一般公司上班時間是早上8：00～10：00。丸子值完夜勤下班回家差不多也遇到尖峰時段。另外日本醫院工作時間我只查到日勤8：30～17：30、夜勤16：30～09：00，為了配合故事情節有以此為基準稍作改動，把丸子的夜勤時間改成16：00～08：00。

 

註3：一氧化碳中毒缺氧：由於一氧化碳與體內血紅蛋白的親和力比氧與血紅蛋白的親和力大，而且解離速度比氧合血紅蛋白慢，當一氧化碳濃度在空氣中達到35ppm，就會對人體有害、導致身體缺氧，可以致命。碳氧血紅蛋白呈櫻桃紅色，因此一氧化碳中毒而死的人的皮膚會呈現這種顏色。(所以才寫「面色緋紅地昏倒」)

 

註4：舞台會在神奈川(JOKER背景)與東京(ON背景)交錯進行，雖然ON上線還在很後面、要再過幾章。理所當然地會用到這兩部劇的梗；會想嘗試是因為之前看了篇ON x JOKER的BJ同人很心動(ps.被調戲的東海林前輩很可愛：on x joker - 東海林的新搭檔 by初戀症狀)。

 

註5：雖然創作起源是因為BJ，但是本篇感情線會聚焦在二人花與練車組，BJ主要都在辦案。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/07/31發表於Blogger、Lofter

#2

 

 

4.

傍晚一過，大部分的同仁便下班離開，除卻幾個尚有未完結的案件在手的部門，大多數科室都已熄燈，整棟神奈川縣警本部大樓比白天昏暗了好幾倍。偶爾幾個身著正裝的刑警從走廊上經過，皮鞋在地板上敲出響亮的足音。已換下鑑識科藍色制服、且一襲花襯衫配球鞋的久遠在如此場景中顯得不太搭調。

 

當久遠來到搜查一課的辦公室時，裡頭只剩伊達單獨一人坐在桌前，平日裡總帶著溫和的那雙眼睛，此刻正凝重地注視一份文件。

 

 

「伊達前輩？」久遠出聲喚了喚。

「啊，久遠。」聽見久遠的聲音，伊達隨即將視線移向在門口的久遠。「鑑識結果出來了？」

「嗯。」久遠走向伊達的辦公桌，將一疊資料放在桌上。「其他人呢？」

「都先回去了。」

 

聽了伊達的話，久遠忍不住顯露不以為然的眼神。「因為認定村上宅的命案是意外，才這麼鬆懈吧。真是，明明調查還在進行中。」

「嘛...也不能怪他們這麼想啊。」

 

伊達向來脾氣好、性情和藹，被人稱作『佛之伊達』，對案件的洞察力敏銳十足，經常能發現關鍵所在，而且曾經對差點就偏離軌道的久遠拉了一把，讓久遠非常的佩服與感激。不過，伊達沒什麼上司的架子，老是會見到來棲等下屬表現得比伊達還強勢，這點也因此令久遠為伊達打抱不平。

 

「現場除了死者和蒐證人員以外的指紋與DNA擁有者都找出來了，我想可以鎖定一些問話對象。還有...」久遠雙臂撐在辦公桌旁，直視著伊達說道：「前輩要我調查的那三個杯子果然不自然，一點痕跡也沒有，指紋都被去除了，連水槽的水龍頭也是。」

 

透過伊達的指示，久遠意識到，水槽內的三只玻璃杯意味著村上宅曾有第三人來訪，這個第三人也許是普通的客人、也許是兇手。鑑定結果卻是意想不到，杯子上沒有任何人的指紋，連死者的指紋也沒有。

 

聽了久遠的陳述，伊達點點頭。「不過，這充其量也只能證明有人對案發現場動過手腳。並不確定動手的人是不是兇手。」

「但伊達前輩認為這起案件不是單純的意外吧？」久遠說。

伊達眨了眨眼睛，再度垂眼看著手中方才審視的文件。「只是想釐清一些不自然的地方而已。具體事實如何，可能要等進一步的驗屍結果出來才能推斷。」

 

久遠順著伊達的目光看向對方手上的文件，露出困惑的神色。「村上信五？...啊，我記得村上家裡神龕上有擺照片，照片上的人就是他。」

 

在久遠抵達搜查一課辦公室之前，伊達一直在端詳村上信五的命案資料。聽完轄區警署那兩名員警的敘述後，儘管到現在為止還不能證實兩樁案件是相關的，他始終無法不去在意村上信五的自殺案。

 

「死因...高劑量的氯化鉀溶液。」久遠繞到伊達的椅子後方看著村上信五自殺案的文件，喃喃讀出上頭紀錄的文字。「...這個案子和今天的案件莫非有關？」

「還不知道呢。」伊達雙手交疊。「從轄區警署那邊聽說村上太一曾經要求重新調查自家弟弟命案，我想也許是可以注意的方向。」

 

「說起來...」伊達頓了頓，像是想到了什麼。「村上太一說過有找到新證據，但翻案的申請不成立，所以也不知道那個新證據是什麼。轄區的那兩名員警也不是很清楚。」

「再到現場查看嗎？」久遠摸了摸下巴，感覺鬍鬚似乎冒出了一些，隨後走到伊達辦公桌前方的座位，拉開了椅子坐下，整個上半身靠在椅背上躺著。

 

「下午搜查的時候，雖然沒有找到什麼特別奇怪的物品…不過村上太一的筆記型電腦裡說不定有什麼。」

「了解。我會查查看。」

 

「就你所說，有誰在警方來之前動過案發現場，這點已經可以確定了。這個人為什麼要這麼做，我想弄明白這件事。」

伊達翻開手冊，若有所思地看著湯田丸子的聯絡電話與地址。

 

 

5.

隔日早上，搜查一課的刑警分組後就地解散、繼續調查，而伊達則開車前往東京都的某間公寓大樓。依照手冊中紀錄的住址來到相對應的樓層與門牌前，確認了幾眼後按下電鈴。不一會兒，一位梳著雙馬尾的黑髮年輕女性前來應門。

 

「妳好，敝姓伊達，隸屬神奈川縣本部搜查一課。」一見到人，伊達馬上掏出警證表明身分，擺起和善的臉色。「請問湯田丸子小姐在嗎？」

「丸子她臨時要代班，一個小時前已經出門了。」女子說。「我是她的室友石津倉子，請問您找她有什麼事嗎？」

「是這樣的，日前在橫濱發生了一起命案，而湯田小姐是死者關係人之一，因此想向她請教一些事情。」

 

伊達捕捉到石津倉子一瞬的錯愕與疑惑的神色。

 

「既然湯田小姐不在，那麼可以向石津小姐妳請教湯田小姐的工作地點嗎？」

「...好的。」倉子將丸子上班的醫院地址告知伊達。

「謝謝妳的配合，石津小姐。」伊達鞠躬向倉子致謝。「那我就告辭了，抱歉打擾了。」

「那個...」

 

在伊達正要離開之際，倉子開口叫住了面前的刑警。伊達觀詳倉子的表情，倉子的眼底仍寫著疑問，面色卻比剛見面時更凝重了些。「石津小姐有什麼問題嗎？」

「丸子...我室友她牽扯到什麼麻煩了嗎？」

「我想石津小姐暫時不用擔心，警方只是先梳理死者的人際關係而已。」伊達像是想到了什麼，換了個問題：「石津小姐知道湯田小姐與村上家的關係嗎？」

 

「知道。以前丸子有一個姓村上的前輩，從學生時期就相當照顧她，好像和村上的家人交情也不錯的樣子。」倉子頓了頓。「為什麼刑警先生要問這個....難道？」

「昨日下午，村上一家兩口被發現陳屍自宅中，死因待法醫驗屍確認。」

似乎是對伊達拋來的訊息感到震驚，倉子睜大了眼、眼皮眨動了幾下。「...什麼？」

 

倉子尚不能從詫異震懾中回復，此時，屋內的橘貓湊近倉子的腳邊，抬頭望著倉子與伊達。「喵嗚─」

 

「啊，好可愛的貓。」伊達看著橘貓的眼睛忍不住稱讚。

「...嗯，謝謝。」倉子因話題轉到貓的身上而回神。

「叫什麼名字呢？」喜愛溫馴動物的伊達不禁露出慈愛的眼神。

「小千。」

「原來叫小千啊...已經養多久了呢？」

「一年左右了。原本是丸子那位叫村上的前輩的貓，後來因為某些原因，丸子把牠帶回來照顧。」

 

伊達點點頭，將視線移回倉子。「今天真是打擾了，我就先告辭了。」再次鞠躬。

「哪裡。」倉子回應道。

 

目送伊達離開後，倉子將門帶上，只覺身體意外地沉，雙腳像固定在玄關似地動也不動，手也還留置在門把上沒有放開。雙眼雖然直視著前方卻不知對焦何處，若不是那顫動的睫毛，此刻的倉子幾乎宛若一尊靜止的雕像。

 

「...那個笨蛋醜女。」倉子低聲抱怨，抿緊了唇。

 

昨晚倉子下班回來後，隱隱約約察覺到丸子的不尋常，明明丸子依舊掛著溫暖明亮的微笑，但倉子就是覺得哪裡不自然。判斷的根據倉子也不曉得如何舉列，就僅僅是一個直覺，僅僅是看著那樣的丸子，便讓倉子有股不明確的忐忑感梗在心頭。

 

難道是又發生了什麼事？倉子不禁問了丸子，得來的只是丸子裝作沒事、不願多加透露的回答。假如丸子沒有意願多說的話，倉子也不會勉強，只不過內心的那份在意仍悶在胸口。

 

作為相識多年的青梅竹馬，倉子能理解丸子有不希望告訴他人的秘密，然而她也不喜歡丸子硬是獨自承受所有、且故意掩飾的樣子。即使心裡有道聲音說著要尊重丸子的選擇，但倉子對於被排除在外、不被依靠這回事仍感到沮喪又氣惱。

 

一年前，在村上信五出事時，倉子就在擔心丸子的狀況。倉子明白丸子打從心底不能接受村上信五的死亡，也明白丸子對警方的判定感到不甘與無力，但直到喪禮結束前，丸子始終在他人面前表現出鎮靜的模樣，不知是故作堅強，還是不知如何流瀉感情。

 

就在從喪禮回來的當晚，倉子看見了丸子一個人抱著村上的貓坐在沙發上啜泣。客廳裡的燈是暗著的，稀薄而冷淡的月光從窗沿灑落，丸子那顯得單薄孤寂的身形刺痛了倉子的眼睛。

 

「大半夜的不睡覺，妳在做什麼？」

「倉、倉子？」

「別一個人躲起來偷哭啊，醜女。」

「對不起...」

 

倉子對上丸子濕漉漉的委屈雙瞳也生不了氣，相反地只是愈發擔憂。她坐在丸子身旁，給予對方擁抱，輕撫丸子的頭顱。最後，兩人一貓一起縮在客廳的沙發裡睡著了。

 

橘貓蹭了蹭倉子的腳踝，倉子這才想起自己上班時間也快到了，便鬆開了握著門把的手。轉身要回房間時，倉子看了橘貓一眼。「好好看顧那個不省心的傻瓜吶。」語句裡透露著些許無奈。

 

碧綠的貓眼似懂非懂地望著倉子的背影。

 

 

6.

大約三十分鐘後，依循倉子給的信息，伊達抵達某間綜合醫院。下車後的伊達瞇眼仰望醫院的招牌，就他所知，這所醫院在別縣府亦有分院，其中神奈川的分院正是村上信五曾經任職的地方。

 

醫院大樓內部飄散著淡淡的藥水味，日光燈明晃晃地打在地板上，普通民眾在批價掛號櫃台或診間前方的座椅等候，護理人員與志工推著器材四處移動，從中亦能見到穿著白袍的醫師走動的身影。

 

找到了服務處所在位置後，伊達上前詢問交涉並出示警證。過了幾分鐘，一頭棕色長捲髮紮成單馬尾的女性護理師走向伊達，稍微鞠躬致意。

「你好，伊達先生，我是湯田丸子。」

 

護理師的聲線與昨日電話中的甜美嗓音如出一轍，伊達對照眼前女性身上的名牌與文靜的臉孔，確定對方是他要找的人。「你好，我是伊達。這裡有些不太方便，我們另外找個地方談談，可以嗎？」

「好的，沒問題。」

 

湯田丸子引導伊達來到中庭花園，部分住院病人亦在護理人員的陪同下來這裡散心。中庭裡十幾枚松樹有序地佇立在草坪邊角，正值花期、開著小巧的淡紫色壺型花朵的歐石楠大片簇生，白色石磚鋪成的道路規劃地相當整齊且寬敞，每隔一段距離便設置一張長椅。兩人便隨意挑了張椅子同坐。

 

「伊達先生來這裡，是為了昨天的案件對嗎？」

「是的。目前正在調查階段。冒昧請教一個不禮貌的問題，請問湯田小姐前天的行蹤？」

「咦？」

「請別緊張，我只是在確認關係人的不在場證明，並不是將湯田小姐妳視為犯人。」

 

「原來是這樣啊…」丸子輕點了頭。「我前天晚上必須值夜班，大前天也是，早上八點下班後就直接回家休息了，直到下午上班前都沒再出門。這點伊達先生可以向我的同事和公寓管理員確認。」

「我明白了。」

 

丸子垂目看了眼自己在腿上交疊的手，再抬眼注視伊達的眼睛。「伯母和太一先生的死真的是意外嗎？死因...真的是一氧化碳中毒？」

「尚在等候驗屍結果，不過就現場的跡象，可能性極高。」

 

丸子的眼神頓時黯淡了下來，安放在腿上的雙手交握著。「...我還是不敢相信。」

「警方一接獲報案便到達現場，可惜村上母子倆已回天乏術。」伊達語氣放得很輕，表達哀悼之意。「發生這樣的不幸，我很遺憾。」

「...是被鄰居發現的嗎？」

「沒錯，第一發現人是鄰居竹口先生。」

「竹口先生？」

 

一聽見竹口的姓氏，丸子的雙眼怔愣了一下。伊達觀察到這個瞬間，問道：「請問怎麼了嗎？」

「不，沒事。」丸子搖頭。

 

伊達稍微停頓了會兒，換了另一個話題。

「雖然昨天在電話裡有提過了，但還是想再請湯田小姐說明一下與村上家的關係。麻煩妳了。」

「嗯，好的。其實從學生時代起關係就不錯的一個前輩是村上家的人，也一起待過同一間分院，我和伯母他們也因此有一些交情。」

「那個前輩，是村上信五嗎？」

「...是的。」似乎是又開啟了另一個沉痛的回憶，丸子的應答有些遲疑。

「據說村上信五在一年前自殺了。」

「...是的。只是，我和伯母、太一先生都無法相信前輩會自殺。」丸子交握的手持續地握緊。

 

「雖說與本案不一定有關，但我打聽到一件事，」伊達說。「幾周前村上太一曾到警署，目的是為了替弟弟村上信五的自殺案翻案。關於這點，湯田小姐曾聽說過任何消息嗎？」

 

丸子怔怔地望著伊達，有些欲言又止。「太一先生他...」

 

突如其來的手機鈴聲打斷了對談。「不好意思，先失陪一下。」伊達從座椅上起身，站到一旁接起了手機，「喂？」

「課長，驗屍的結果出爐了。」手機另一頭的來棲說道。「死因確實是一氧化碳中毒，但死者屍體檢出了鎮靜劑的代謝物。」

「嗯，我明白了。先讓大家回本部集合重新討論。」伊達平日沒有上司的架子，可關鍵時刻下屬都聽從他的指令。

 

掛斷手機後，伊達再次看向丸子，看清了對方臉上那副不知該不該說的表情。「現在說不出口也沒關係。這是我的聯絡方式，如果湯田小姐想說了、或是又想到了什麼，歡迎妳致電。」

 

丸子接過伊達遞來的聯絡信息。「...謝謝。」

「今天謝謝妳。我先行告辭了。」語畢鞠躬。

 

丸子亦微微鞠躬行禮送走了伊達。

 

......

註1：氯化鉀梗源來自注射死刑：氯化鉀(KCl)一般醫療上靜脈注射的劑量是每小時10－20mEq。超過限制的大劑量的鉀可會影響心肌的電導，血鉀過多讓心肌細胞的電勢低於正常水平，心臟細胞不能得到刺激並收縮。最終使得心律停止。

 

註2：實際上法醫驗屍的時間會花多久我不曉得，是為了劇情而硬拗。

 

註3：詭計─鎮靜劑：這個詭計很折騰我呢，一直在想怎麼樣設計才不會有誇張的漏洞BUG。後來很牽強地想到了。

 

註4：本篇感情線會聚焦在二人花與練車組，BJ主要都在辦案...還有雅人叔(伊達)的戲份頗重。雖然我喜歡刑警推理故事、但駕馭下手，吐槽的時候請溫柔一點(?)。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/08/04發表於Blogger、Lofter

#3

 

 

7.

久遠一如既往地在檔案室改造而成的辦公室裡作業。

 

檔案室的採光並不佳，加上陳列的架子上擺放許多裝箱的資料與證物，多少又遮擋了些許照明，光度微弱在早晨與日落時刻尤為明顯。為了因應光照不足的情況，久遠在辦公桌與置物櫃上都設置了桌燈。只不過現正接近中午，尚足的光線讓室內顯得不那麼昏暗。

 

久遠將村上太一的筆記型電腦帶回來分析，卻驚覺電腦中的檔案被刪除了。為了查看被刪除的資料，昨晚久遠花了點時間還原硬碟，而今天則繼續未完的分析。

 

辦公室裡只聽得見鍵盤的清脆敲打聲，電腦螢幕的光投射在久遠的臉孔與花襯衫上，平時慵懶的眼睛在此時如獵犬般，在一個又一個視窗裡尋找任何可能的線索。

 

 

「啊，這個是...」

 

久遠找到一個加密的隱藏資料夾。破解資料夾的密碼對久遠不是什麼難事，不一會兒，資料夾內部存放的檔案都披露在他的眼前。點開文件，只見一條又一條地密密麻麻的帳目。

 

檔案室的門突然被拉開，來人是伊達。「打擾了。」

「你回來啦，前輩。」

 

自東京都趕回神奈川莫約有一小時車程。停好車的伊達快步趕回縣警本部大樓，皮鞋在走廊地板上留下頻快的足音，到達搜查一課辦公室後，一進門便看見西裝筆挺的同仁們包圍在桌邊站著等他。

「你也太慢了吧，課長。」來棲無奈地說。

「抱歉。」伊達平淡地走到屬於自己的座位旁，稍微環視了下屬們。「我們開始吧。」

 

以鎮靜劑為展開，匯集事發前任何出入村上宅的證詞，決定了搜查的下一步─持續鎖定問話對象，並將查問對象擴大到村上太一與村上昌美周圍的人，查探不在場證明或目擊證詞的虛實，追蹤鎮靜劑的可能源頭或去向。

 

伊達走近久遠身後，盯著電腦螢幕。「這些帳目...？」

「村上太一電腦裡有個加密的資料夾，我把它破解後就看到了這個。」

「這是村上太一任職的藥廠的財務報表吧，我記得他在藥廠裡擔任會計師。」

「伊達前輩，你快看這裡！」久遠用鼠標指著屏幕上的某處。「只有匯進這個地方的帳目用不同顏色做了標記。」

 

伊達端詳久遠指出之處。「只有這一份嗎？」

「我來找找。」久遠在同一份資料夾裡點開另一筆文件，內容與剛剛看的那份大同小異，細細比對，被特別標記的支出在這一份報表並沒有出現，更確切地說，是沒有這筆支出的紀錄。以此推敲，這兩份報表應該有一份是假帳、另一份是真實的帳務。

 

除此之外，報表製作者的署名也不一致，有標記的那份是村上太一做的，沒有標記的那份是竹口。

「竹口祥吾...」久遠總覺這個姓氏有點似曾相識，驀然眼睛一亮。「是報案者！難道死者遇害的原因是這個？」話說到一半又立刻皺眉。「可是這又和村上信五的死有什麼關係？」

 

「稍後再查證不就能明白了。」伊達說。「嘛，我們那邊也有一些新發現。」

聽見伊達的話語，久遠向後轉頭仰視對方。「是什麼新發現？」

 

「首先，死者村上昌美與村上太一的直接死因的確是一氧化碳中毒，但驗屍檢出他們的體內有鎮靜劑代謝物。」

「鎮靜劑？」

 

久遠稍稍皺了眉，想了一下鑑識課蒐證過的品項，並沒有任何物品有驗出殘存的鎮靜劑，連一度被伊達懷疑的那三個杯子也沒有。

「沒有證物驗出鎮靜劑，不過也有可能是證物被兇手刻意帶走或清除。還有，兇手是如何讓死者服下鎮靜劑，口服？注射？」思考的久遠忍不住摩娑了自己的下巴。

「死者屍體上也檢出了疑似注射造成的傷口，但手法有點生疏與粗糙。」伊達補充。

 

假設竹口有嫌疑，在藥廠工作的他要弄到鎮靜劑應該也非難事。

「不過一切還是得等調查得更清楚之後才能下定論。」看重確實求證的伊達下了如此但書。「嗯...電腦裡還有其他檔案嗎？」

 

「目前只有這個，其他的可能要再仔細找找。」久遠移動鼠標切換視窗。「不過、前輩，還有幾點我想不通。」久遠直接轉動座椅，與伊達面對面。

 

 

8.

咖啡廳的人潮慢慢迎來尖峰時段，穿著女僕裝的店員忙碌地在店鋪裡走動，將餐點送至客人的手上。倉子在吧檯靜靜地接過廚房助手遞來的單子，依照訂單準備咖啡果汁等飲品，再交給負責侍應的店員，整體動作非常俐落。

 

在倉子研磨咖啡豆的時候，一個白皙的年輕女子蹬著高跟鞋走向吧檯，在正對著倉子的位置坐下。「臉色不太好呢，怎麼了嗎？」女子的聲線甜膩，卻又帶點清涼感。

「橫子前輩？」公高橫子的發言讓倉子有些錯愕，因為不久前店長也對她說過同樣的話。「我的臉色真的很差？」倉子不禁問道。

「嗯。」橫子點點頭。「笑容很得體，卻沒什麼精神。」

「...原來是這樣啊。」

 

自從伊達來訪過後，倉子就有些心神不寧，或許是在意丸子沒對她透露一丁點消息，又或許是擔心丸子的心理感受。如果沒有遇見伊達，倉子對村上宅的案子都還一無所知。

 

「和丸子發生了什麼事？」橫子柔聲關心道。

「沒有啊...」橫子平靜的眼神彷彿在等待她交代明白。「...其實是丸子碰到事情沒跟我說，心裡有些悶。」

「介意的話就和她溝通一下吧。」

「我會好好跟她說的啦，只是...」倉子也不明白自己是不是在生丸子的氣。只要丸子一示弱時她便發不了脾氣，但也消不了氣。

 

看著倉子煩惱地蹙起了眉，橫子只是淺淺地笑著，飽滿的粉唇勾出了漂亮的弧度。「妳們之間的事只有妳們自己能解決啊。」

「...那個笨蛋醜女光會讓人操心。」倉子能理解橫子所說的話，可是原本想贊同的話語一出口竟變成賭氣似地抱怨語句。

「別一生氣就說人家是醜女啊。」彷彿是在看著一個撒嬌的妹妹，橫子的笑容漾得更開。「老樣子，一杯卡布奇諾。」

 

倉子將煮好的卡布奇諾遞給對方。卡布奇諾一入喉便讓橫子眉顏舒展開來，看似有些冷淡的眼神也變得柔和許多。每每一見到這個瞬間，倉子總為自己的手藝默默露出得意的微笑。

 

橫子喝完咖啡並結帳離開店裡之後，用餐時段的滿座人潮也慢慢變得冷清，店員們也因而鬆口氣，輪流到休息室歇會兒。而倉子也趁著休息時間給丸子發了封簡訊，手指靈活地在觸控屏幕上打出字句。按下發送鍵後，倉子靠上椅背抬頭望著天花板，望到眼睛都變得乾澀。

 

即使沒有遇見伊達，倉子認為自己也一定會因為太過在意丸子的不對勁，而試圖從丸子口中探聽緣由。倉子昨天對背後的理由猜測很多，也許是工作、也許是老家、又也許是感情方面...只不過，她沒預料到還是和村上家有關。想到這裡倉子不自覺捏緊了手機，無聲地嘆了口氣。

 

另一方面，忙了一整個早上的丸子到了醫院休息室，距離下班時間還有幾個小時，她打算在這裡稍作歇息。丸子打開自己的櫃子從皮包裡掏出手機，恰巧看見了五十分鐘前倉子發來的簡訊─

 

『今天早上刑警先生來找過妳。昨天怎麼一個字都沒說？ From倉子』

 

看見這則訊息，丸子露出了有點驚訝卻又不太意外的表情。她當初忘了留下自己的工作地點，因此在伊達來醫院之前，想必有到訪過她們的住所。此外，倉子對於什麼都沒說的自己肯定有些許不滿，再說對方在昨晚好像就察覺到一點端倪了。

 

沒有在當下告訴對方，是因為不想徒增對方的煩憂。倉子本來就和村上家不熟，在這一年間卻時時關懷陪伴受村上信五死去打擊的自己，丸子對於這點一直都很感激，也因此，丸子不想再拿村上家的事讓倉子顧慮。

 

『對不起。因為不想讓妳擔心。』打到這裡，丸子想著這種話說不定會惹倉子生氣，畢竟倉子不喜歡擅自認為會造成對方困擾而刻意隱瞞，便刪除了後面那句並重新輸入。

 

『對不起。因為不知道該怎麼說才好。 From丸子』

 

回覆完簡訊後丸子返回了屏幕桌面。想起早上與伊達的交談，丸子點開了郵箱，裡面最上面的一封是幾周前村上太一寄來的電子郵件。

 

 

9.

經搜查一課連日的調查，村上昌美與村上太一平時也沒與什麼人結怨，非要說的話，曾經衝突對象也只有已自殺身亡的村上信五任職的醫院，但當時團隊的同事不是有足夠的不在場證明，就是時間距離上不可能犯案。

 

事發當日曾出入村上宅的人與有關的目擊證詞也一一盤查過了，尚可確定傍晚之前村上昌美與村上太一還活著，然而傍晚過後的目擊證詞的搜集是困難點。雖然依據村上太一電腦裡的檔案，竹口一度成為嫌疑對象，可是竹口提出了不在場證明。

 

當時在與友人見面─這是竹口的說詞。在其他警員為此陷入膠著的時候，伊達主動再盤問一次竹口。

 

在藥廠的接待室裡，伊達與竹口隔著木桌面對面，而久遠則跟在伊達旁邊。觀察竹口的神色，對方一副泰然自若的樣子。

「當時竹口先生一發現不對勁就立刻報警了吧。」

「是的。」

「這很奇怪啊...」

「哪裡奇怪？」聽見伊達如此說道，竹口疑惑地挑了挑眉。

「村上家的落地窗簾是拉上的，你是怎麼看到裡面的情況呢？」

「窗簾就算拉起還是有一點縫隙啊，我是從那個縫隙看到的。」

 

這個疑點是久遠提出的。起先，久遠對於當日直到下午死者的遺體才被發現這點感到困惑，而後續在整理證物照片時，他看見照片中落地窗簾並未完全拉上，的確留了條縫隙，透過縫隙仍可看得見一點點院子裡的景物。

 

但是整個早上沒有其他鄰居察覺也太詭異了。根據蒐集的證詞，有部分與村上家友好的鄰居在報案日早上到過村上宅，卻都以為裡面沒有人在家。久遠再回到現場探勘，發覺如果天氣晴朗，從落地窗外部是看不見沒開燈的室內的。而接獲報案的那日早上恰好是晴天，下午才轉陰雨。

 

「既然竹口先生是從落地窗簾的縫隙看見昏倒的村上昌美與村上太一，為什麼就直接報警、沒有叫上救護車呢？」

「我畢竟有生物專長的背景，判斷他們兩人是一氧化碳中毒應該沒什麼問題吧？」

「一氧化碳中毒會讓人體膚呈現緋紅色，但即使你有生物背景，僅透過窗簾縫隙就判定他們一氧化碳中毒，而沒有考量過重感冒發燒之類的情況，也不尋常吧。」

 

竹口一時沉默，而後又開口道：「...我當時太驚慌了，只知道要報警。」

 

伊達頓了頓，才再開口繼續詢問。

 

「那麼，向您請教另一個問題，關於村上信五的案子，竹口先生知道些什麼嗎？」

「村上信五不是自殺的嗎？我就只知道這個而已。」

「您知道村上太一與村上昌美並不相信村上信五是自殺的吧？」

「那是自然的吧。換作是我肯定也接受不了。」

「那您聽說過村上太一找到能證明村上信五並非死於自殺的證據嗎？」

「…不曉得。」

「我們復原了村上太一的電腦，裡面存有一份和您有關的文件。」

 

竹口又沈默了。而伊達也不急著問下去，暫且觀望竹口的態度。

 

「刑警先生，您也真是有趣，我任職的藥廠確實和村上信五他們醫院有業務上的來往，但他一個小小的醫生怎麼會跟我們的帳目報表有關聯？」

「您說得有道理，確實不一定有關聯。」伊達的雙眼忽然銳利了起來。「不過，竹口先生，我剛剛只有說是一份與您有關文件，並沒有提到內容。您為什麼會認為那是貴公司的帳目報表？」

「...村上太一在我們藥廠擔任會計師，我直覺反應那文件就是財務報表，有什麼問題嗎？」

「不，您這樣想似乎也合理。只是那份文件顯示竹口先生作了假帳。」

「是嗎。」

「您不否認？」

「反正一查就知道是真是假，否不否認又有何用。」竹口聳聳肩。「但我再強調一次，我有不在場證明，根本不可能到村上家、也不可能犯案，而村上信五的案子也與我無關。」

 

如果沒有看見竹口眼底閃過的一抹得意與狡黠，在伊達和久遠心中或許還有一絲說服力。

 

不能破解不在場證明，警方便沒辦法定竹口的罪。

 

一遇到這種情形，伊達與久遠通常就會實施「神隱」，將無法以法律懲處的犯人送去外島上的私人監獄，讓他們在那裡贖罪度過餘生。縱然如此，伊達與久遠都心知肚明這是不得已的手段。因此，在那之前，他們都極力尋找法律上的證據。

 

「這次犯人很難搞？」見到兩人面色陰沉地來到酒吧，井筒如此問道。

「嗯。」伊達點頭，同時接過了井筒遞來的特調果汁。

「那傢伙很狡猾啊，看了就令人火大。」即使已步入三十代，久遠內心仍有一股嫉惡如仇的血氣。「要怎麼破解不在場證明，可惡。」

 

「凶器的流向呢？不在場證明可以偽造，能確認凶器的去處的話應該就能攻破不在場證明。」井筒遞給久遠烏龍茶，無視對方『我想喝酒』的抱怨。

「還在追查中。」伊達說。「也考慮了共犯的可能性。」

 

討論下來，三人都有共識還不需要對竹口實施「神隱」。但過沒多久卻得到一個令他們震驚的消息─竹口遇害身亡，而陳屍地點就在東京都。

 

…

註1：特意去查了東京←→神奈川的時間，開車45~53分，電車1時15分、1時27分(不同線)。下章《ON》開始上線。

 

註2：本篇設定有延用《JOKER》的結尾，原課長井筒將明辭職轉入地下，暗中幫助伊達與久遠等人，而伊達好像是從班長升為課長、繼任井筒的位置(所以在這裡私設把伊達職位警部→警視)。久遠的個人辦公室也是憑對劇中的大略印象描寫的，不知道是儲藏室還是檔案室，只確定久遠沒有跟鑑識課的同事用同一間辦公室。...雖然如今也無法再看劇確認細節。

 

註3：「神隱」是《JOKER》的梗，內容就是在正文裡說的那樣─把明知道有罪、卻沒辦法定罪的犯人關到島上的私人監獄裡終身囚禁。《JOKER》裡的久遠不只鑑識能力，似乎連電腦技術的水準也相當高，還有愛喝酒的設定，在這章也把這些寫出來了。

 

註4：用了很久很久以前看過的一集柯南梗(救護車與警車)，同時也用了東野《誰殺了他》裡面的窗戶視覺梗。然後，刑警vs嫌犯的言語攻防，我盡力了orz

 

註5：橫子姓氏「公高」取自侯隆(kimitaka)同音異字，作為倉子的前輩客串登場，但暫時算獨立無CP的角色。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/08/12發表於Blogger、2017/08/13發表於Lofter

#4

 

 

10.

藤堂和東海林外勤又被分配到同一組。

 

上午的日光穿過林立的大樓與商店街，越過交叉路口的紅綠燈直達眼底，讓東海林有些眩目而忍不住微瞇起瞳色淺淡的眼睛。等候燈號變換期間，一旁的藤堂因過於在意本回的案件─一樁有點詭譎的藥物殺人案─而掏出手冊研究了起來。

 

「綠燈了。」東海林出聲提醒。

「啊，是。」藤堂聞聲後便暫時闔起手冊，與東海林一同穿越斑馬線。

 

 

竹口祥吾的遺體是今早在東京都內的某座公園發現的。他整個人仰躺在地上，身上的西裝仍相當整齊，深褐色的公事包被丟在腳邊，左手腕上插著注射針筒。除卻看起來曾遭受襲擊這點，竹口的死狀卻相當安詳，令藤堂留下深刻的印象。

 

利用藥物殺人的犯罪也不是沒有過，只是刻意把作為凶器的注射針筒留在死者身上不帶走的情況也太奇怪。「為什麼故意把注射針筒留下來呢？明明不是什麼不容易丟掉的東西。」藤堂盯著自己手冊上的塗鴉筆記，喃喃道出疑問。

「理由只有兇手才知道。」走在藤堂旁邊的東海林淡淡地說。「我們在這裡思考也沒用，不如儘可能調查。」

藤堂點點頭。「不過，還是第一次看見那麼平靜的謀殺...」

 

東海林想了一下，自從藤堂進入警視廳搜查一課以來，遇到的多是獵奇駭人的犯罪案件，雖然也遇過普通的命案，數量相形之下仍有些許差距，但在過往接手的謀殺案件之中，死狀祥和的遺體確實相當稀少。

 

「到了。」一抵達竹口投宿的商務旅館，東海林便停下了腳步，旅館的玻璃自動門映照出兩人的身影。東海林沒有向玻璃門前踏出步伐，板著肅穆的一張臉佇立在那裡，讓一旁的藤堂有些困惑而出聲詢問。

「前輩，不進去嗎？」

東海林沒有回應藤堂的話，默默轉頭望向身後。「你要跟到什麼時候，快點出來。」

 

順著東海林的視線看過去，只見一名穿著花襯衫與牛仔褲的青年從電線杆後方走出，對方臉上掛著尷尬的微笑。「你們好。」

「啊，我記得你是神奈川縣警的...」藤堂想起了青年的來歷。「久遠先生？」

「是的。」雖然一身隨興的衣裝讓久遠看起來十分痞氣，但嘴邊的笑意卻像有股緊張與彆扭，而那一雙下垂眼直勾勾地望著他們，或者說、注視著東海林更為準確一些。

 

東海林一語不發地看著久遠，經過十幾秒的沉默後，東海林將頭轉回玻璃門，別開了目光。「畢竟是共同搜查，要一起的話就別偷偷摸摸地跟在後面，走了。」

「咦？」藤堂錯愕地看向東海林。

「是！謝謝前輩！」久遠的眼神變得有些欣喜若狂，行禮致謝後快步跟上東海林通過玻璃門、進入了旅館，而處在訝異餘韻之中的藤堂仍留在旅館外頭。

 

藤堂並不是毫無緣由地感到驚訝，依照她這一年來對東海林的認知，東海林應該相當討厭被跟蹤監視，一旦察覺被跟蹤，就會試圖甩開對方；要是沒順利甩開，通常也不會給對方什麼好臉色，甚至還會反唇相譏一番。所以，藤堂原本以為久遠會被狠狠罵一頓並被趕回去。

 

「前輩剛才那樣很少見吶...？」

藤堂想起不久前神奈川縣警本部的伊達前來交涉，理由是死者竹口祥吾恰好是橫濱另一起案件的嫌疑人，而那個時候久遠也在。一身正裝的伊達與夏威夷風格的久遠，怎樣看都是個奇異的組合。

 

在面對前輩級的同僚時久遠會表現得穩重些，不過在平輩與後輩面前就比較隨興。而這樣的久遠在見到東海林時的反應又不同了，不太像看待陌生人的那種生疏，真要形容的話，有點像是情怯到不知如何交談。

 

就藤堂的觀察，東海林貌似也認識久遠的樣子。問了兩人是不是彼此相識，東海林只是淡淡地回答：「剛好是以前學生時代的後輩而已。」

 

已到櫃台前的東海林對外頭的藤堂作出「還杵在那裡做什麼？快過來」的口型，藤堂看了便趕緊與兩人會合。

 

 

11.

「那是...？」

在吧檯作業的倉子遠遠地看見厚田與伊達兩人在咖啡廳內走動，正要為摩卡咖啡打上奶泡的手不禁停下了。倉子認得作為常客的厚田，也對幾天前到她家裡問話的伊達還有點印象，與厚田相比，伊達看起來不太習慣店內氣氛。厚田找到空位後，便招呼伊達坐下。

 

平時都是看到厚田和另一位女警，有時還會加上一個女法醫一同來店內稍作休憩，這回卻是厚田與伊達搭檔，倉子一方面覺得新奇，一方面感到有些在意。

 

「我記得伊達先生是神奈川縣警吧，怎麼會和警視廳...？」倉子忽然想到了早上新聞播報的一起命案，想必警視廳是在調查那樁案件。

 

電視在報導那樁命案時，倉子正在廚房裡準備她和丸子的早餐，而丸子在客廳負責餵貓。

 

「丸子，早餐好了喔。」將早餐擺到餐桌上後，倉子叫了丸子，卻沒聽見丸子回應。

「丸子？」倉子又叫了一次，同時也走到客廳，當時的丸子眼睛像是被釘住似地看著電視裡播報的晨間新聞。

 

順著丸子的目光，倉子也看了幾眼新聞─新聞報導在東京都內某座公園發生殺人命案，被害者疑似遭人襲擊後再注射藥物致死。再看向丸子，倉子發覺丸子的眼神有些木然，那樣專注與怔愣的雙瞳中有一絲若有似無的寒意，帶給了倉子一瞬莫名的不安。

 

「丸子？丸子？」

「啊，對不起。」丸子終於回神，雙手合十做出抱歉的手勢。「倉子妳等很久了嗎？」

「都叫妳好幾次了。」倉子用手指輕戳丸子的額頭，讓丸子忍不住用雙手撫著前額，見到這一幕，倉子的嘴角微微地勾起，也暫忘了方才游上心頭的憂慮。「早餐都要冷了。快吃吧。」

 

看著丸子走向餐桌的身影，倉子又瞥了眼電視新聞，攝影機正好拍到了死者的臉孔及遺體狀態。雖然只聽丸子大略提過，但村上信五的死狀貌似與電視中的死者一模一樣。

 

「...所以才盯著電視發呆嗎。」倉子喃喃低語。

 

可是，死者那張臉好像在哪裡見過的樣子，一時之間回想不起來的倉子也就沒再多想，到餐桌前與丸子一同用餐。

 

「為什麼呢...？」倉子仍是不太理解為什麼警視廳的刑警會和神奈川縣警一同行動，就她所知，位在橫濱的村上家的案子還沒解決。如果村上家的案子有進展，丸子會告訴她的，但到目前為止丸子也不知道案子的後續。

 

「案子好像碰到瓶頸了。」丸子這麼說過，聲調中也流露著一絲失落。

 

伊達果然是不適應女僕咖啡廳的氛圍，被前去侍應的女僕店員搞得不知所措，惹得一旁的厚田哈哈大笑，還拍了拍伊達的後背。「或許...那兩人是剛好碰到吧？」倉子歪著頭猜測道。

 

就在這時伊達恰巧和望著他們那桌的倉子對上視線，見伊達對她微笑點頭致意，她也同樣點頭回禮。看到伊達繼續與厚田交談，倉子也不再多看，繼續手邊的工作。

 

 

12.

分頭行動的刑警們，包含參與共同搜查的神奈川縣警二人，陸陸續續回到警視廳搜查一課辦公室，彼此圍在辦公桌邊交換情報。

 

「法醫那邊的驗屍結果出來了，死亡時間大約在晚上八點到九點之間，死因是血液中有高濃度氯化鉀造成心跳停止。」厚田率先提出驗屍報告結果。

「注射針筒也驗出了氯化鉀，不過指紋被刻意去除。雖然死者身體沒有明顯外傷，但還是不排除死者生前遭襲擊的可能。」伊達接著說道。

 

「高劑量的氯化鉀…」這下證實竹口與村上信五的死因完全相同。久遠忍不住去想難道是巧合？還是…？

與伊達對上視線，伊達的眼裡對久遠透露著他也思考過同樣的問題。

 

「關於死者生前的相關信息，你們有沒有什麼收穫？」厚田提問。

 

「我先來吧。」倉島舉起手。「我們調查了竹口祥吾的通聯記錄，其中與一名叫相馬和臣的人通話頻率最高。而相馬和臣是XX綜合醫院的神經內科主任。」

「嗯，這兩個人之間有什麼關聯？」厚田問道。

「竹口任職的藥廠與XX綜合醫院經常有業務上的往來，兩人好像也因此經常接觸。」倉島看了眼久遠的臉。「久遠先生有什麼想說的嗎？」

 

「啊，是。」被點名的久遠肩膀震了一下。「倉島前輩剛剛提到的相馬，正好在我們那邊的案子裡為竹口做過不在場證明。」

「我們原本在懷疑竹口不在場證明的真偽，正要進一步調查的時候，卻沒預料到竹口在東京遇害了。」伊達補上。

「原來如此。」倉島點頭。

 

然而相馬的名字之所以引起伊達與久遠的注意，並不光是相馬為竹口做過不在場證明，他和湯田丸子與村上信五一樣，都曾在XX綜合醫院的神奈川分院工作，更曾是村上信五的上司。

 

「重點─通聯記錄的最後幾通電話呢？」東海林發問。

「問得好。竹口倒數三通電話，兩通的對象是相馬，而最後一通電話是從XX綜合醫院的公共電話打來的，時間大約在七點五十分。」倉島回答。

 

「七點五十分...」東海林低聲複述。

「詢問過竹口祥吾投宿的旅館櫃檯，竹口在晚上八點左右搭乘計程車離開之後就沒再回來。」藤堂說。

「透過旅館監視器，找到了竹口乘坐的那台計程車的司機。那名司機將竹口載到案發地點的公園後就馬上開走，好去接其他乘客。調閱行車紀錄器也證實司機所言是真的，因此將計程車司機排除嫌疑。」東海林補充道。

 

「XX綜合醫院的話…那不是離案發地點很近嗎？」清水加入話題。

「沒錯。尤其在得知使用的藥物是氯化鉀後，我認為相馬的嫌疑很高。」倉島回應並解釋。「為了掩飾而故意用醫院公共電話也是有可能的。」

 

「嗯，那麼相馬那邊就麻煩倉島和清水。其他人待命。」厚田下達指令。

「是。」

 

倉島偕同清水離開了辦公室，藤堂則回到了自己座位，東海林默不作聲地往茶水間走去，而厚田見狀跟在他的身後。見到此景的久遠，心裡彷彿有一股沒來由的衝動，驅使他偷偷跟上。

 

「久遠？」伊達對久遠的行動感到有些不明所以。

「抱歉、前輩，」久遠小聲地說，附帶抱歉的手勢。「我先失陪一下下。」

伊達眼皮眨了眨，然後睜大眼睛瞧著久遠像小偷般的形影。「怎麼回事啊...？」

 

目睹一切的藤堂順口說道：「久遠先生好像很留心東海林前輩呢。」

伊達聞言與藤堂對上了目光，再看向久遠方才走掉的方向，搖頭嘆了口無聲的氣。「搞不懂年輕人的想法啊。」

 

久遠小心翼翼地不發出腳步聲。「巖叔。」一聽見東海林的聲音，久遠馬上躲在茶水間外的牆壁後。

「剛剛的安排希望你能諒解，東海林。」

「巖叔的想法我知道，不必在意。」

「那就好。」

久遠聽見厚田輕拍東海林肩膀的聲音。

 

「如果相馬真的是犯人，到時可別把人揍個半死啊。」

「不會的啦。」

 

察覺到厚田步伐愈發靠近，久遠挪了挪自己的身形，假裝在茶水間前面偶遇。「厚田前輩。」

「喲，久遠先生。這次的案件你和伊達警視都辛苦了。」厚田微笑招呼道。

「哪裡，厚田前輩你們也辛苦了。」久遠回道。不知是不是錯覺，久遠老覺得厚田老練的眼睛裡似乎發覺到了什麼。

 

一進到茶水間，映入久遠眼中的是東海林正靠著牆壁喝著濃縮咖啡。查覺到久遠的存在，東海林與久遠四目相交，眼裡隔著一層淡漠的牆。「什麼事？」

「...不，沒什麼。」

 

久遠本預想過各種開啟話題的方式，在這一刻卻不知如何搭話，只是一直注視著東海林。茶水間一時陷入尷尬的寂靜，似乎是想避開久遠的凝視，東海林不自然地別過了眼。

 

不知如何緩解氣氛的久遠便裝作是來喝咖啡，笨拙地操作自助式咖啡機，卻一時疏忽被咖啡杯緣燙到。「好燙！」

「你在搞什麼啊？」東海林遞給久遠咖啡杯的隔熱紙套。「喏。」

「啊，謝謝。」接過紙套時，久遠不經意碰觸到東海林修長的蔥白手指，對方反射性地將手指縮回。

「不用謝。」東海林蹬著皮鞋緩步離開。久遠順著足音朝東海林的背影望去，對方的耳根依稀有些泛紅。

 

與許久不見的前輩重遇的場景居然是這樣，連個話都談不好，自己還行不行啊。久遠盯著手中的咖啡，感嘆自身的不器用，懊惱地嘆了一口氣。除此之外，久遠也感覺到對方好像比記憶中更加疏離了。學生時代的東海林雖也有孤高清冷的氣場，卻也不至於築起拒人千里的厚牆。

 

「嘖，好苦。」啜了一口咖啡的久遠皺起了臉。

 

幾個小時後，搜查一課辦公室的電話響起，厚田接起話筒，「警視廳搜查一課。」

「班長，我是倉島。」倉島在電話另一頭緊急地說道：「情況變得不太妙。」

厚田皺起眉頭。「什麼情況？」愈視聽著倉島的敘述，厚田面色愈是凝重。「我明白了，你和清水先在那邊等我們。」

掛斷電話，厚田環視了在座的同仁們，發現大家正屏氣凝神地一同望著他。

 

「發生什麼情況了嗎？」伊達開口問道。

厚田點點頭，沒有否認。「走吧，立刻到XX綜合醫院。」下完指令的厚田又補上一個震撼的說明：「相馬死了，而且死狀與竹口一模一樣。」

 

…

註1：本章《ON》正式上線。出自《ON》的人物主要都是搜查一課厚田班的成員─藤堂比奈子(波瑠)、東海林泰久(yoko)、厚田巖夫(渡部叔)、倉島、清水...等等。也寫了藤堂偏好用塗鴉來做筆記這個劇中設定。另外同《JOKER》，故事也是從《ON》結尾作延伸，經歷真壁永久事件的藤堂在情感層面開始豐富起來，所以這裡的藤堂不像最初時不懂感情那樣冷血。

 

註2：依照《ON》，在東海林因妹妹的案子與情報販合作之前，曾經是刑事課的王牌，加上東海林在某集也透露過不會盡信情報販，還會自己親查再確認，所以推斷東海林本身的搜查能力應該是優異的。同時沿用《ON》劇情後半東海林失去線人這個設定。

 

註3：雖然按照當時劇中人設和播出時間推算(《JOKER》2010年；《ON》2016年)，現在久遠(ryo)和東海林(yoko)應該同歲，但是、太想讓久遠叫東海林前輩了，私心做了年齡更動(執著年下設定)。還有，在寫的時候也把部分yoko和ryo現實中的特色加進去了。

 

註4：《JOKER》中的久遠感覺就有點痞痞又隨興(二十代的時候)，但隨著時間流逝變成三十代的大叔，應該也會更沉穩一些吧。想試圖把久遠寫得隨和輕佻又成熟，卻變成努力把ryo可愛的一面寫進去了。

 

註5：在本章正式說一下：倉子的工作地點是《ON》裡的那間店員店長都是女僕的「萌王咖啡廳」。前一章有寫了一點點痕跡，但那時由於《ON》還沒正式上線所以沒在後記裡提起。

 

註6：雖然已經在章二補上化學式…怕有人看錯就再提一下，我選擇的是氯化鉀KCl，不是氫化鉀KCN。

 

註7：再提醒一下，考量到《JOKER》劇中結局，這裡的伊達職位從警部→警視是私設。警察職階是我一直處理不好的元素，警部位階比警視低，沒拿捏好厚田(警部)與伊達的互動很抱歉，唯一能自圓其說的也只有厚田比伊達年長...(硬拗)。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/08/19發表於Blogger、Lofter

#5

 

 

13.

倉子下班時天色已經暗了，離開了車站與經過了商店街後，便來到了燈火通明的住宅所包圍的道路，路燈與落羽松交錯排列，在枝梢上投射出稀薄的光芒，柏油路上則映著斑駁樹影。倉子的影子時而淹沒在落羽松細碎的蔭影，時而在空曠路面上被拉得挾長。

 

到了居住的公寓樓層，倉子走至她與丸子的門牌前，門的另一邊沒有絲毫光線。由於丸子要值夜勤的緣故，今晚家中理應只有倉子一人。倉子掏出了鑰匙，鑰匙插入鎖孔卻驚覺門沒有鎖上。打開了門只見屋內一片漆黑，僅有屋外走廊的照明燈流洩到玄關。

 

 

她看見了丸子的外出鞋擺在玄關。

 

倉子先開啟走廊的電燈，再到丸子房間查看，而丸子並不在房間裡。到浴室廁所去找，也不見任何人影。最後，倉子來到了客廳，隱隱約約看到有一團黑影蜷縮在沙發上。「...丸子？」

 

沙發上的黑影聽見倉子的聲音後微微抬起了頭。「倉子，歡迎回來...」對方說話的音量很小，像是細蚊一樣。

「怎麼不開燈？」打開客廳的電燈，只見原本該在醫院上班的丸子仍一身外出服，抱膝坐在沙發上，皮包靠在抱枕邊，橘貓安靜地窩在丸子身側。丸子微捲的髮梢披散在頰邊，望向倉子的雙眼茫然無措，好像還隔著一層薄薄的水霧。

 

似乎是沒預見丸子如此的模樣，倉子有些愣住，問題遲疑了幾秒才說出口。「...怎麼回事，今天不是要上夜班嗎？」

「忽然覺得不舒服，就早退回來了。」丸子的音量依然很小。

「那也事先傳訊息告訴我一聲啊。」

「對不起...」

 

倉子蹙起了眉，持續地望著丸子，而後嘆了口氣，拎著皮包來到沙發旁邊。「吃過飯了嗎？」

「還沒有。」丸子搖搖頭。

「等我一下，我去煮。」倉子將自己的皮包和丸子的放在一起。

「...啊、我也來幫忙。」

「妳不是因為不舒服才早退嗎，先坐著休息。」

「...好。」

 

晚餐時刻誰都沒說一句話，空氣裡瀰漫著難熬的沉默，只聽得見碗筷輕觸的聲響。靜默無聲並不是什麼不尋常的狀態，異常的是當中所散發著沉悶到難以緩解的壓迫感，在聽聞村上家的不幸之後，死氣沉沉的寂靜開始入侵倉子與丸子之間。雖然並非完全沒有對話，卻總是只有寥寥幾句。而在倉子的記憶中，她與丸子兩人也曾經歷過一次這樣的時期，那便是去年接到村上信五的死訊的時候。

 

倉子曾一次又一次地陪同丸子拜訪村上家，看著她靜靜地跪坐在神龕前，雙手合十悼念相片中的村上信五，單薄的雙肩透著說不出的落寞。有時丸子會對倉子露出『請別擔心』的微笑，令倉子總覺得承載著回憶的重量所加深的痛楚的對方格外遙遠。

 

一人悲傷無法消弭，一人懊惱成為不了助力。倉子所做的，只是盡可能以最平常的模樣陪在丸子身旁，以及默默等待丸子自己可以開始在軌道上再起步。她們花了好長的一段時間才恢復正常的交流。

 

用完晚餐的兩人一同收拾。流理台的水槽內盈滿著綿密的泡沫，倉子從中撈出碗盤在水龍頭下沖掉泡沫，再交給一旁的丸子擦拭乾淨。延續晚餐時的沉默，廚房內只有皿器與皿器碰撞的清脆聲響和汩汩水流聲。

 

「吶，倉子。」丸子忽然開口。

「什麼？」

「...好久沒喝一杯了，等下可以陪我嗎？」

對丸子突如其來的提議感到訝異。怎麼會突然想喝酒？倉子瞥了眼丸子的側臉，納悶地想著。

這時丸子也剛好轉過頭來，對上了倉子的目光。

 

「好啊。我記得冰箱裡還有一些啤酒，陪妳喝也不是不行。」即使本來就沒有拒絕的打算，但一看見丸子的眼睛，倉子便越過了心底的疑問，直接答應了。

「嗯。」丸子淺淺地勾起了嘴角。

 

橘貓靜悄悄地待在客廳裡的一隅，碧色的眼凝視著茶几上的啤酒罐，啤酒罐有些已經空了，有些還沒被打開。空啤酒罐大多是被丸子喝掉的，倉子並沒有喝多少。電視裡播放的節目誰也沒留意，儼然成了背景音。

 

雖然看得出最近的丸子比以往還要反常，但是從昨天晚上開始，丸子異常的程度又增了幾分，總覺得丸子似乎隱瞞了什麼。並不是倉子猜疑，正因為與對方長年相識、與對方生活在一起，才無法不去在意丸子的不尋常之處。

 

丸子喝多了便仰躺在倉子大腿上，伸出手對著倉子玩鬧與傻笑。倉子則淡定地擋下丸子擾亂的雙手，俯視著對方已然泛紅的面容與帶著醉意的笑眼。在彼此肢體的觸碰間，倉子感覺到了丸子壓抑在心中的空洞，此刻的丸子在倉子眼裡就像個極需找尋依靠的孩子。

 

「做什麼啦...」本來有些擔憂的倉子，因丸子酒後鬆懈下來的撒嬌舉動而無奈地笑著。

「倉子。」丸子的聲音本就甜美，染上酒氣後更添了些軟糯與甜膩。

「嗯？」

 

只見丸子的雙唇一張一合說了些什麼，倉子聽了頓時變了眼色，一時之間無法理解對方的話，還心想對方是不是在開玩笑。

「妳是不是喝多了，在說什麼傻話？」

 

丸子維持著仰躺的姿勢，伸出仍被握著的雙手捧住了倉子的臉頰，朦朧的醉眼霎時有些泫然欲泣。「我說的都是真的，倉子。」

「...妳果然喝多了。早點休息吧。」倉子放下了丸子的手，覺得彼此的手都有些冰冷。

「因為不想對倉子說謊，才說了實話啊。」丸子在倉子膝上翻了個身，躺著環抱住對方的腰際，蓬鬆的長捲髮也披散在倉子腿間。「吶，倉子，我好痛苦、我該怎麼辦才好...」丸子的聲線裡開始夾帶了一點泣音，言語組織也愈來愈混亂。

「...還有信醬，信醬會怎麼看我...會對我失望嗎？一定會失望的。」

「妳是不是太累了，怎麼會這樣想？」倉子輕撫著丸子的頭顱與長髮。「信醬不會的，別想太多。」

「...真的嗎？」

「嗯。」

「倉子呢？我做了那種事，倉子會討厭我嗎？」柔軟的、帶點啜泣的鼻音如此說著。

「我幹嘛討厭妳。雖然我經常一生氣就對妳『醜女、醜女』地叫，但我一次也沒討厭過妳。」倉子感覺到上衣的下襬似乎被丸子燙熱的淚給沾溼。

 

「倉子...」

「什麼事？」倉子看著無助地蜷曲在自己腿間與沙發上的丸子，原先撫摸丸子頭髮的手轉而輕柔地拍著對方的後背。

「對不起。」

「道什麼歉啊。」

「…不要丟下我。」丸子向倉子的腹部蹭得更近。

「嗯，不會丟下妳的。」倉子輕拍丸子背部的手緩慢而有規律，宛如安撫孩子的節奏。「等等洗個澡，然後好好睡一覺，明天醒來不會有事的，嗯？」

「嗯。」丸子點頭。

 

等丸子稍稍平復心緒並梳洗就寢之後，倉子面色凝重地收拾起茶几上的殘局，丸子的醉言仍回響在耳邊。由於方才的話語太有衝擊性，她失去辨別當中虛實的能力；或者說，倉子突然害怕丸子所說的話是真實的。

「不會的，那不過是醉話而已...」

 

倉子搖搖頭，告訴自己別胡思亂想，儘管心底的躁動已經被喚起。

 

 

14.

「那個...擅自行動不太好吧，前輩？」

「你這小子不也跟來了？沒資格說我吧。」

「啊，也是。」

無法在言語上回擊的久遠摸了摸鼻子，繼續跟上東海林的腳步。

 

「冒昧打擾一下，敝姓東海林，隸屬警視廳。」

公寓大廈管理員隔著厚厚的老花鏡片看了東海林出示的警證，不由得瞪大了眼睛，與東海林和久遠面面相覷。在聽完對方來意後，露出了一些些驚慌與困惑的神色。這時東海林擺出了一個還算善意的眼神，以柔軟的姿態請託，管理員這才帶上母鑰匙，領著東海林及久遠前去相馬的套房。

 

相馬住處的格局既單調又乏味，雖不至於太過凌亂，但也算不上非常地整齊，與一般單身男子無異。客廳茶几上擺著筆記型電腦與幾疊醫療文獻，還有前一天喝剩的咖啡，廚房垃圾桶內也堆積不少微波食品的空包裝盒。

 

戴上白手套的東海林開啟了相馬的筆記型電腦，待開機完成後點開電子郵箱，在螢幕顯示登入畫面時，久遠出聲說道：「啊，這個麻煩交給我來吧。」

聞言，東海林便轉過頭抬眼看向久遠，清冷的淺色眼瞳裡映著久遠誠懇又殷切的樣態。「嗯，那交給你了。」東海林很乾脆地將位置讓給久遠，之後便在屋裡四處兜轉，尋找有無可疑的物品。

 

久遠遊刃有餘地解開相馬的電郵密碼，雙眼在郵件海裡快速地橫掃一番，其中有不少封郵件與竹口投入秘密資金的帳戶有關。沿著這條線索再細查下去，發現竹口與相馬疑似共同設立一個空頭帳戶，流入的資金包含竹口任職的藥廠與相馬工作的醫院。「這就是竹口與相馬的關聯？」

 

接獲相馬死訊時，在XX綜合醫院搜查的途中，意外得知相馬幫竹口作了偽證，竹口的不在場證明也因此破解了。加上弄清楚相馬與竹口背後的齷齪勾當，久遠的深沉的眼色頓時變得冷漠。「難道兇手的動機、還有村上宅遇害會是因為這個？」

 

另一邊，東海林在相馬房間抽屜找到一疊文件，大略掃過紙面，似乎是私人藥物試驗的報告，而且名義不屬於相馬任職的醫院或竹口工作的藥廠，而是一間名不見經傳的公司。從時間上來看，試驗到現在為止大約進行了將近兩年。

 

更重要的一點是，這個試驗並沒有受到合法機關的核可。也就是說，一切試驗內容是在不合法的狀態下進行的。

 

在相馬房間裡轉了幾圈也沒再找到其他的可疑物品，東海林便拎著藥物試驗文件打算移動他處，卻被架子上的照片吸引了注意力。那是XX綜合醫院同仁的大合照，背景似乎是醫院中庭。看到照片的東海林突然想起在XX綜合醫院搜查時所聽到的對話─

 

「咦，湯田早退了嗎？」

「這也難怪啊，換作是我也沒心情繼續上班。畢竟是一起從分院調來的，而且聽說以前在分院有同事自殺，死狀就和相馬主任一模一樣呢。」

聽到這裡，東海林忍不住上前詢問。「不好意思。」

 

「嗡─」西裝口袋裡的手機震動了一下，東海林立即掏出手機，點開了訊息通知，屏幕上的白光與簡短的文字照映在虹膜上頭。讀完訊息的東海林將手機放回口袋，往客廳的方向回轉。

 

「喂。」

久遠聞聲馬上轉頭望向東海林，只見對方依舊板著臉，手上多了一份文件。「怎麼了，前輩？」

東海林瞄了眼久遠身前的電腦螢幕。「有查到什麼嗎？」

「嗯，相馬和竹口可能設了空頭帳戶，將盜用的公款匯入那裡，時間長達兩年。」

「兩年...」東海林低喃著。「能查到這些，不錯嘛。」

「啊，哪裡...謝謝。」久遠手指搓了搓鼻尖，有些害臊地說。

 

「另外，關於村上信五的案子，神奈川那邊查到了多少？」東海林移動到久遠身後的沙發，找了個位置坐下。

「啊，這個的話...」久遠挑整了面向東海林的角度。「去年9月中旬，村上信五因為被迫承擔醫療團隊的失誤，不但失去原有的地位，又加上病人家屬無法諒解，受不了自責的壓力在自己辦公室內注射高濃度氯化鉀自殺了。」

「被迫？意思是他是非自願承擔？」東海林暫時將手裡的文件放在一旁。

「嗯，神奈川那邊的分院私底下是這麼傳的。」

「團隊裡有沒有人可能對他施壓？」東海林傾身將手肘靠在膝上，雙手交握在一起。

「知道內幕的人不多，不過私下有幾個人認為是相馬。當時的相馬在分院是神經內科副主任，也正是村上信五的上司。」

「周遭的人對村上信五的自殺怎麼看？」

「據說村上信五是個正直又積極的人，因此幾個與他關係不錯的親友自然不相信。」久遠說道。

 

「然後，」東海林接著說。「其家屬村上太一在一年後向警署報案，說自己的弟弟其實不是自殺，卻在那不久之後死於一氧化碳中毒事故，對嗎？」

「是，沒錯。」久遠點頭，隨後又疑惑地皺起了眉。「可是，前輩你怎麼會知道這件事？伊達前輩和我明明沒提過這項情報啊。」

「這不重要。」東海林冷硬地說，並將手中文件交給久遠。「你看一下這個。」

「這是...？」接過對方遞來的文件，久遠一見到紙面上的文字便瞠大了眼。

「相馬和竹口私下進行的非法藥物試驗，從兩年前就開始了。」

「這間公司...是相馬和竹口私用公款投資的地方。」久遠將文件上頭的公司名義與相馬竹口投入秘密資金的帳戶比對了一下。

 

「假如村上信五不是自殺，那你覺得他的死有可能是因為發現了相馬和竹口所做的勾當嗎？」東海林問道。

「咦？」像是被東海林的推理嚇到，久遠露出了驚訝的神色。「不會吧...」

「然後查到這件事的村上太一前去報案，和其母親因而被竹口和相馬滅口。」無視久遠的反應，東海林繼續說。

「等、等一下！」久遠忽然激動了起來。「村上太一的電腦裡只找到竹口的假帳，再加上我們剛剛查到的線索，頂多也只能推斷村上太一可能是因為發現兩人的勾當而遭到殺害，但還是不足以說明和村上信五的死一定有關啊。」

 

儘管久遠也認為東海林的推測並非沒有任何可能性，可是若沒有找到更加強而有力的證據，或是犯罪事實無法得到證實，所有的推論都不過是空談罷了。久遠一直參與伊達的「神隱」行動，看過了不少明明實質上有犯罪、卻無法確立罪證的犯人，非常明白證據對定罪的重要性。

 

「你說的沒錯。」東海林也不反駁，倒是挺認同久遠的說詞。「警方最多只能證明村上太一與村上昌美的死與相馬竹口兩人有關。」東海林停頓了一下。「或許，村上太一找到的翻案證據早已不在村上家了，神奈川警方那邊才找不到。又或許，村上宅一案和村上信五的死一點關係也沒有，只是我們想太多。」

「嘖，」久遠懊惱地抓了抓自己的頭髮。「好不甘心啊。」

 

聽見久遠的抱怨，始終沒什麼表情的東海林微微睜大了眼。「為什麼不甘心？既然竹口的不在場證明得到了破解，村上太一發現的假帳也進一步連結了相馬竹口兩人私下的非法行為，橫濱村上宅一氧化碳中毒案不是出現了一線曙光嗎？」

「話雖如此，但嫌疑人在被逮捕之前就先被殺掉，還是讓人不爽啊。」久遠雙手抱肘環胸，雖然說出這句話的語氣還算平穩，但直視著東海林的眼睛滿溢著氣惱。

「還以為你會認為相馬和竹口兩人罪有應得。」

「雖然有那麼一點點覺得他們活該，但是、這不代表誰有權利越界將他們殺死。」久遠想了一下。「伊達前輩教過我，誰都沒有輕易制裁別人的權利，能制裁人的只有法律。所以，能交給法律的話就由法律來制裁。」

 

「這樣啊。」東海林淡淡回應道。

久遠不確定自己有沒有看錯，他好像看到東海林嘴邊勾起一個不明顯的微笑。

 

「村上太一握有證據─不管是相馬竹口非法投入資金，或是給村上信五自殺翻案，這些事有多少人知道？」東海林提問。「我打算從這個方向著手，你們應該有查到這部分的信息吧？」

「這個嘛...」久遠努力回想在神奈川橫濱的蒐證過程，包含村上宅的搜索、伊達等人匯集的情報，腦裡掃過某條信息時驀然眼前一亮。「啊。」

「想到什麼？」

「嗯。」久遠點頭。「不過我需要回神奈川一趟再確認一次。」

 

東海林從沙發上站起身。「事不遲疑，我們出發吧。」

「啊，是！」久遠連忙回應道。就在那短短一瞬間，久遠彷彿在東海林身上看見學生時代散發著鋒芒的影子。

 

 

15.

「你們上哪去了？」

警視廳搜查一課的辦公室只剩伊達一人，伊達正站在窗前，背後的窗框內填滿了都會區的市容燈景。一見到久遠與東海林進門，伊達忍不住責問，儘管語氣上聽起來不慍不火。

 

「真的很抱歉，伊達警視。」在久遠開口之前，東海林率先往前踏出一步鞠躬道歉。「是我擅自拖著久遠行動，造成困擾實在對不起。」

「不，其實不全然是前輩的錯啦...」久遠有些慌張地解釋。

「好了、好了。」伊達就此打住互相袒護的兩人，而後擺上和善的眉眼。「先坐下吧。」

「謝謝伊達警視/前輩。」久遠與東海林異口同聲說道。

 

三人在辦公室內隨意拉了張椅子坐下後，伊達對兩人提問。「你們有查到些什麼嗎？」

「是。」東海林娓娓道出在相馬住處的搜查結果、和久遠之間的討論推測，以及到神奈川對現有的證據做再確認的事，同時也將找到的證物─相馬竹口的非法藥物試驗及資金帳戶─呈上給伊達。

 

「辛苦你們了。」伊達點頭說道，同時接過東海林帶回來的證物。「其實，不久前鑑識課的三木驗出相馬和竹口身上有動物的毛髮。」

「動物的毛髮？」東海林疑惑地複述伊達給出的關鍵詞。

「兩人身上都有嗎，伊達前輩？」久遠問道。

「沒錯。」伊達將兩人帶來的證物放到桌上。「還有，藤堂也呈交了中島醫生的犯罪側寫，根據中島醫生的分析，氯化鉀對於兇手而言，是如同印記般的存在。」

 

說到這裡，伊達便停頓了下來，面目肅穆地看著久遠與東海林。「關於兇手可能是誰，我心中大概有底了。」伊達淡定的語氣裡流露著一股感慨。

 

…

註1：警察的自我介紹持續拿東野筆下角色─加賀恭一郎的「敝姓加賀，隸屬練馬署。」的台詞依樣畫葫蘆。部分稱呼還是忍不住用了音譯(ex.小信←→信醬)，因為聽起來比較有感覺。另外本章提及兩個《ON》裡的角色，分別是中島醫生和鑑識人員三木。中島醫生在《ON》劇中的特長是藉由蒐證的情報潛入罪犯心理、並推敲出罪犯的可能身分或特徵，劇中後期變成有點類似漢尼拔的存在。

 

註2：為了情節設定而硬拗搜查橋段，而搜查也寫得不夠周全…所以會有BUG(我已經不知道自己在寫什麼了)。為了彌補缺漏，我只能盡力在感情線下工夫了。先提醒一下，後續會很虐。

 

註3：《ON》劇中東海林原來的線人夥伴被真壁幹掉了，而這裡又給東海林安排了檯面下另外的新合作夥伴(神秘訊息那裡)，雖然依照我的速度不知道何時才會再擴展這條線，因為沒有信心能寫到那裡...。

 

註4：不清楚、或是忘記「神隱」是什麼的，請看第三章(#3)的最末段或後記說明。《JOKER》劇中曾演過這樣的情節：伊達與久遠的行動宗旨仍是以法律為優先，也不認為「神隱」的行為是正確的，對伊達而言，利用「神隱」做私法制裁是痛苦的。而久遠曾一度將「神隱」視為報復加害者/犯罪者的手段，但「神隱」的目的不該是滿足復仇欲，所以伊達(雅人叔)提點久遠、幫久遠回到正軌。

 

註5：動物毛髮的梗出自東野《再一個謊言》


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2017/08/25發表於Blogger、Lofter

#6

 

16.

前夜醉得厲害的湯田丸子醒來時伴隨著一陣頭痛，令她不禁蹙起了眉，闔起眼想再瞇一會兒，卻翻來覆去難再入眠。放棄回籠覺的丸子在床上坐起了身子，瞥了眼床頭櫃上的電子鬧鐘，時間才剛過五點不久。

 

睡意消散的丸子頂著昏沉的腦袋走出自己的房間，梳洗一番後似乎更清醒了些。丸子緩緩來到客廳，走向了陽台落地窗，窗外的天色正迎來日夜交替的時刻，褪去的漆黑拖曳出由深而淺的灰藍，灰藍雲靄中透著幾抹薄紅，與冉冉向上渲染的乳白相連，一同形成漸層色彩。

 

「喵嗚─」

 

察覺到丸子的到來，原本蜷在貓窩裡的橘貓抬起頭，睜著碧綠雙瞳凝視丸子。聽聞貓叫的丸子轉過頭與橘貓四目相望，然後走近了貓窩，蹲下身並撫摸貓的頭顱，又搔了搔下巴，橘貓因而舒服地瞇起了眼。

 

橘貓小千是丸子在村上信五出事的當天接回來的。對當時的丸子而言，一切都來得太突然，她幾乎消化不了村上信五已經離開的事實，接著，她又想到這樣一來村上信五的貓會沒有人照顧。村上信五非常寵溺他的貓，丸子心想他一定不忍心讓他的愛貓孤單受苦。

 

「小千，」來到村上信五住所的丸子抱起橘貓柔軟又溫熱的身軀，橘貓的溫度在那一瞬彷彿填補了內心的空洞。「從今天開始，我們要一起生活了。」

 

帶回橘貓之後，丸子一方面照料貓，一方面也在等待警方的消息，那時候她仍深信警方定會查出村上信五死亡的真相，然而卻事與願違，村上信五最後被判定自殺，案子就那麼結束了。很快地，便迎來了村上信五的喪禮。

 

法師誦經的梵音在靈堂裡低迴。一襲黑色正裝的丸子坐在賓客席，沉默地注視著靈壇上的遺照，遺照中的村上信五笑得格外燦爛，每多看一眼就多一分唏噓。喪禮對丸子而言，僅僅是告訴她該面對現實，不論是逝者已逝，或是警方結案宣告，再怎麼抗拒與執著，終將被迫在這裡告一段落。

 

儀式持續地進行。賓客們依照工作人員的指示，一一上前禱告。輪到丸子的時候，她先向有些憔悴的村上昌美與村上太一鞠躬，而後對著村上信五的照片行禮，捻起香末投進香爐之後，雙手合十禱告，禱告完後再向村上的親屬鞠躬一次，按動線退場後領了謝卡信封。

 

禱告儀式過後是瞻仰逝者的儀容並為其奉上花束。丸子依舊循著工作人員的引導，將花束放進棺木中，她沉痛地看著村上信五祥和的臉孔，意識到終於不得不道別了。

 

永別了，信醬。她在心裡不甘心地說著。

 

「那孩子很喜歡妳呢。信五他啊，本來想以結婚為前提，正式向妳提出交往...」全部儀式結束後，村上昌美對丸子如此說道，眼中難掩濃濃的惆悵。

 

「丸子，今天下班後能一起吃頓飯嗎？」村上昌美的話讓丸子想起了那一天午休，村上信五滿眼笑意，真誠地對她說道。「我有些話想對妳說。」

但到頭來，丸子還是沒能聽到村上信五想對她說什麼，只因為在那之前，對方已先行步入了生命的盡頭。

 

如今，連從傷痛中相互扶持走來的村上的遺屬也不在人世了。

 

「喵─」橘貓舔了舔丸子因陷入回憶而停下的指尖。

「...說不定這樣的日常很快就結束了，小千。」丸子的語氣裡透露著一絲遺憾，橘貓歪著頭望著丸子的面容，不曉得是否理解丸子所說的話。

 

丸子惦念起昨夜的夢，夢裡的景象還很清晰─她靜默地坐在醫院中庭的長椅上，山毛櫸的蔭影罩著她，種植在前方的波斯菊花海在風中搖曳。中庭的植栽與配置讓丸子發覺到，自己所在的地方不是現在工作的醫院，而是許久未回神奈川分院。

 

或許是潛意識裡惦記著和村上信五有關的一切，才會一而再再而三地夢到曾和村上信五在一起的任何場所。一年前對方剛過世是如此，一年後得知村上家又發生不幸，也是如此。

 

「丸子，」耳邊響起了一道有點熟悉的、沙啞又宏亮的男聲，循著聲線一望，丸子看見一身白袍的村上信五坐在她身旁。「怎麼坐在這裡發呆？」

 

凝望著對方飽含善意的明亮雙眼，丸子所有的話卻哽在咽喉，想傾訴的事也好、害怕對方知道的事也好，在腦海裡亂成了一團，無法匯聚成詞句，連叫一聲「信醬」也辦不到。

 

村上信五寬厚的手掌貼上了丸子的側臉，帶點繭的指尖輕輕抹過眼窩下方的肌膚。「妳哭過了嗎？眼睛好腫。」

丸子瞬間憶起自己前一晚醉後狼狽地哭倒在倉子懷裡這件事，抿緊了唇並點頭。而村上信五沒有繼續追問理由，僅是維持捧著丸子臉龐的手勢，與丸子對望著。

「很難過？」村上信五微微低頭，眼睛與丸子平視。

 

雖然無法言說，但答案是肯定的。丸子的胸口總是悶著一股難以排解與舒緩的沉痛，只要身上還有一處角落記得與村上信五的所有關聯，痛楚便是活著的，不曾在她的心中死去。在她孤身一人的時候，她的身心、她的一舉一動、她的悲喜，總是被這份創痛所支配。

 

可是，像是已在昨晚對倉子的胡鬧中耗盡了眼淚，明明想痛哭一場，眼睛卻乾澀得發荒，落不下一滴淚水。

 

村上信五好像是從中看透了什麼，他放開了貼著丸子臉頰的手，轉而摸向丸子的頭顱，順著髮流撫向後腦與耳朵。而後，丸子感覺到自己被攬入了一個溫暖又厚實的懷抱，視野埋沒在對方的胸襟裡。「不用害怕，不會有事的。」

 

不會有事的。村上信五再三地複述同樣的話。這句安撫的話語在最後與倉子的聲音重疊在一起。從夢中醒來之前，她所依靠的軀體變得纖瘦，抱著她的人變成了倉子，鼻尖也嗅到了倉子身上淡而香的氣味。

 

「早安，丸子。」不知何時倉子也起床了。「妳昨晚喝多了，頭還痛不痛？」

「不痛了。」丸子搖頭說道。「一起準備早餐吧，倉子。」丸子微笑道。

「...嗯。」見到丸子的神情，倉子回應地有些遲疑。

 

她們的早餐時刻仍然十分安靜，僅有電視新聞播報的聲響陪伴著。當新聞報導到XX綜合醫院的命案時，倉子沒有什麼特別反應，但丸子仍從倉子細微的動作中，看出對方心裡的在意。這時，丸子與倉子偶然對上視線，丸子發現了倉子看她的眼神裡流露著一點點驚懼，以及忐忑與哀傷。

 

「那個，丸子...」倉子欲言又止，卻在話一出口的同時被門鈴聲給打斷了。

丸子輕輕閉上眼睛、再緩緩睜開，擺出一個自認為淡然的笑容。「我去應門吧。」在離開餐桌的時候，丸子沒有錯失倉子更顯擔憂的神色。

 

來到了玄關，從門上貓眼查看來人是誰之後，丸子深呼吸，伸手握住了門把。

 

17.

胸前掛著檢事證、一身黑色裙裝的公高橫子，不急不緩地在警視廳大樓中走動，手上抱著一只裝有重要文件的牛皮信封袋。途經搜查一課辦公室時，橫子停下腳步，想順道向裡頭打聲招呼，卻在辦公室內看到了倉子。

 

「倉子？」橫子有些訝異與疑惑。「妳怎麼會在這裡？」

「...橫子前輩？」坐在椅子上的倉子聞聲便抬頭望向了橫子，倉子的臉色比平常蒼白了許多，眼裡滿是驚惶與憂慮。「丸子她...」

「別著急，慢慢說。」橫子走近倉子，輕拍對方肩頭以示安撫。「到底發生了什麼事？」

 

純色的偵訊室裡的空氣靜肅又冰冷，靠近馬路那側的窗戶拉上了百葉簾，光線透過百葉簾的間隙灑在灰白色地板。伊達與丸子坐在黑色座椅上，隔著白色桌子無聲對視，端詳丸子的面容，伊達覺得對方好像比上次見面更消瘦了些，眼皮也腫了一點。

 

蘊含在丸子雙瞳中的思緒與情感，讓伊達感到非常地熟悉，因為就在七年前，他也在另一個人臉上看見相似的眼神。伊達曾經親手逮捕了對他恩重如山的前輩，當所有真相暴露在面前，他的前輩沒有做任何辯駁，僅僅是滿心懷著沉痛，等待伊達將他繩之以法。

 

「是的，全部都是我做的。」

掌握了新事證的伊達與久遠稍早前抵達了倉子與丸子的住所，打算再次盤問時，丸子已率先坦承事實。越過了底線、並踏上無可挽回的路途的丸子，內心充斥著罪惡感所帶來的痛苦，在自首的瞬間，雙眼浮現了如釋重負般地迷茫；這些，伊達都看在眼裡。

 

一旁的藤堂已經打開筆記型電腦準備紀錄。伊達交握的指尖動了動，開口道：「湯田小姐，可以請問妳前天晚上七點到九點之間的行蹤嗎？」

「好的。」丸子點點頭。「那晚，早已下班回家的我又從家中出門返回醫院，用醫院的公共電話打給竹口先生，約他在OO公園見面。然後...」說到這裡，丸子停頓了下來。

「然後怎麼了？」

「我和竹口先生在公園裡發生爭執，接著、我用電擊棒電暈了他，趁機對他注射氯化鉀，殺死了他。」

「從這段話聽起來，湯田小姐是預謀犯案，對嗎？畢竟，妳連注射針筒和氯化鉀都事先準備好了。」

「是的。...還有，相馬主任也是被我用同樣的手法殺死的。」

伊達直視丸子的眼睛。「可以問妳的動機嗎？」

 

丸子放在桌子底下的雙手揪緊了裙襬。「是恨意。我打從心底憎恨著奪走信醬、伯母與太一先生的相馬主任和竹口先生...」

 

村上太一出事前曾經寄過丸子一封電郵，內容自然是伊達在醫院所問過她的、關於推翻村上信五自殺證據的事。與村上太一會面時，村上太一娓娓道出發現真相的經過─在整理財務報表的過程中，偶然查到竹口作假帳的村上太一，正要進一步追問竹口時，意外聽見竹口與相馬的通話。村上太一從中抓到關鍵字並覺得不對勁，偷偷地把這段通話錄下來，之後也將這份錄音檔交給了丸子保管。

 

在伊達詢問的當下，丸子明明想到了這件事，卻沒能說出口，也許是因為連警方在當時也不確定兩個案子有關聯，又也許是潛意識裡對警方有一些些埋怨。畢竟判定村上信五自殺的是警方，如今說村上信五非死於自殺的也是警方。儘管伊達的態度非常慎重及誠懇，可是丸子對於說出這個消息還是感到遲疑。

 

因丸子的主動要求，伊達會斟酌告知她調查的情形。在伊達告訴她神奈川縣警掌握到相關資料並鎖定嫌疑對象時，儘管伊達沒有透露嫌疑人是誰，但那時候的丸子忽然安心下來，心想若是已找到嫌疑人，或許錄音檔派不上用場了。所以，丸子還是沒提及錄音檔的事。

 

然而竹口利用不在場證明令案情陷入膠著。縱使伊達說了會盡力破解兇手的把戲，並將之逮捕歸案，丸子卻先失去了信心。她想相信伊達、相信警方，但只要一想到村上信五的死就是因為找不到證據才會以自殺結案，那麼、即使她交出了錄音檔，對於真凶是否能被繩之以法，仍不禁感到了懷疑。

 

「...我們是不是跟村上家那兩個小子有什麼孽緣。先是村上信五、然後連村上太一那小子也發現秘密資金...再這樣下去...喂，我說相馬主任，你這是什麼意思？別開玩笑了...哼，那我只好供出是你殺掉村上信五又偽裝成自殺這件事，我們誰都別想置身事外...喔，考慮好了嗎...嗯，好。那就先這樣了，之後見。」

 

聽完了丸子交出的錄音檔，伊達凝重地皺起了眉。「湯田小姐，為什麼不早點將這份錄音檔交出來呢？雖說竊聽錄音在法律上沒什麼效力，但或多或少也能幫助警方釐清線索。」

「對不起...因為一直在猶豫，怎麼樣都說不出口。」丸子垂目看著桌面。「真的很抱歉。」

「之所以猶豫，是因為沒辦法完全相信警方？」伊達再問。

「...是的。」丸子點頭，隨後又抬眼望向伊達。「其實，在得知伯母和太一先生的案子陷入瓶頸的時候，我一度想交出錄音檔。可是直到最後，我還是沒有...」

「為什麼呢？」

「那一天下午，我在醫院裡看見了竹口先生...」

 

只是偶然在醫院的一角瞥見竹口匆匆走過的身影，彷彿有股莫名的力量驅使般，丸子悄悄地跟在後頭，當竹口進入相馬辦公室之後，她小心翼翼地躲在門板外。相馬與竹口對談的聲音隔著門板傳入耳裡，愈是去聽、丸子愈是捏緊了自己的掌心。

 

太差勁了。為什麼那兩人可以輕易奪去別人的人生，還一點悔意都沒有？丸子憤怒地想著，她一度想衝進辦公室當面指責相馬與竹口，但、自己若是那麼做了真的對現實有所幫助嗎？一想到這裡，還是忍下了這股衝動。

 

雖然仍有理智在拉扯著她，丸子卻還是鬼使神差地偷出一些氯化鉀和幾支注射針筒，惴惴不安地藏進平時上班外出用的皮包，一直到下班、甚至到家為止，這些器具都還安放在她的皮包裡。

 

丸子戰戰兢兢地看著前方那條底線，一方面責問著自己這是在做什麼、告訴自己不可以踰越，一方面又放任自己做出瘋狂的舉動，一步一步縮短與界線之間的距離。

 

已經下班回家的她忍不住又搭電車返回醫院。到了醫院後，丸子謹慎地避開旁人與監視器，來到公共電話前。她舉起電話的話筒，撥出了幾個數字號碼，經過幾聲撥話長音後，電話的另一端接通了。

「是竹口先生嗎，我想和你見個面。」丸子盡力維持聲線的冷靜。「我知道你背地裡做了什麼勾當。」

 

與竹口在公園會面之後，對話一如預料中不愉快。

「妳有證據嗎？沒有證據的話就別誣賴人。」

「那個錄音檔妳要交就儘管交出去，反正那也是私自竊聽的吧，妳覺得警方會採用這個在法律站不住腳的東西嗎？」

「別白費工夫了，警方不可能定我們的罪。我也不會自首的。」

 

明明害死了無辜的人，卻對葬送在自己手上的性命漠不關心，像是只要能維繫住自己的利益，連其他人的生命都可以拿來利用。明明觸犯了法律的底線，卻絲毫不想為此付出代價，為了能保全自身，恣意玩弄著法網的漏洞。

 

「...為什麼信醬他們非得因為那種敗類而死掉呢？」丸子沉痛地對伊達說著。

她的「開關」正在失守。過去的傷跡與新的爪痕，被憤怒與恨意一點一點地灼燒，蔓延到身上的所有角落。恍惚間，丸子戴上手套的手伸進皮包，拿出了電擊棒，朝著竹口遠去的影子衝了過去，接著，她又掏出了裝滿氯化鉀的注射針筒，對著已經動不了的竹口，嫻熟地將針頭刺入對方的手腕上的血管。

 

丸子居高臨下地看著竹口的遺體，只覺心臟跳得非常地快，胸口的灼熱不斷地告訴她：這個人罪有應得。但是，在清理指紋痕跡的同時，心中也湧現某種難以言喻的感受，像是缺了一角似的，只是跨過邊界後所看見的絢爛火光，讓她暫時還回不了現實。

 

「隔天下午，在準備值夜勤之前，我又偷偷繞去相馬主任的辦公室，質問他信醬、伯母與太一先生他們的案子。想當然爾，相馬主任也和竹口先生一樣，打死都不願意悔過認錯。我也是很傻，明明有猜到他們不可能承認，卻還是想在他們口中聽見...」

「所以，湯田小姐又用了同樣的手法殺死了相馬。」

「是的，我無論如何都無法原諒那些人。」這時，丸子的眼神變得更哀傷了。「可是，說是『無法原諒』，也不過是我給自己的藉口...」

 

在相馬死了之後，丸子察覺到越界後的那片風景的本質，是憎恨被燒盡所餘下一片殘骸與灰燼，燃燒的溫度褪卻之後只剩下冰冷，前方天空是無盡的黑色。被荒蕪所懾的丸子回過頭，發覺自己已經離原來的地方非常遙遠了。

 

而她所佇立之處，只有她孤身一人。

 

「我是那麼地痛恨為了一己之私而害死信醬他們的相馬主任與竹口先生，可是，即使他們再怎麼可惡、再怎麼泯滅人性，難道我就有權利殺害他們嗎？我的殺人行為，真的沒有任何的罪惡嗎？」丸子愈是說著，眼眶愈是濕潤。

 

「被自己的仇恨驅使而殺死他們兩人的我，不也一樣是為了私慾而奪走別人的性命嗎？我的所作所為和他們其實沒有什麼不同...我意識到自己從受害者，成為了我所憎恨的加害者...」丸子停了下來，深呼吸喘了幾口氣。「我忽然不知道該怎麼面對信醬、伯母和太一先生、還有倉子...覺得自己的雙手汙穢無比，痛苦得快要瘋了。」

 

伊達靜靜地聽著丸子的自白，眼中流露著無聲的嘆息。雖然只有幾面之緣，但伊達能明白對方溫柔善良的本性，要定眼前人的罪著實令他不好受。

 

這時，有誰敲響了偵訊室的門。「請進。」

「伊達前輩，鑑識結果出來了。」久遠打開偵訊室的門，將一份報告遞給伊達。「相馬和竹口身上殘留的動物毛髮，和湯田小姐飼養的寵物貓DNA一致。另外，也同時確認過湯田丸子小姐和石津倉子小姐兩人的行蹤，只有石津小姐可以排除嫌疑。」

 

聽完久遠的傳話，伊達點點頭，原先看著手上報告的眼睛再度看向丸子。

「伊達先生。」丸子伸出了置於桌底下的雙手準備上銬。

 

18.

灰靄的天色籠罩著都內市區，群立的建築物變得黯淡，而車水馬龍的道路仍在喧囂，流動著都會忙碌的節奏。倉子沉默不語地坐在橫子駕駛的車內，一雙眼直望著窗外看，沿途的街景隔著車窗映入倉子茫然的瞳色裡。

 

橫子有些擔心地看了一眼副駕駛座的倉子。「好像快下雨了。」

「嗯。」

簡短的兩句對話之後，車內又回歸寂靜。

 

不久前在警視廳的種種仍在倉子的腦海中徘徊不去。

 

「丸子！」一見到從偵訊室裡出來的丸子，倉子激動地上前，本來想問對方情況如何，卻在看到丸子手腕上的手銬時，話全堵在了嘴邊，一個字也無法說出口。

「對不起吶，倉子。」丸子的眼眶有點紅，似乎是哭過了，只是在倉子面前仍是勉強自己微笑著。「小千就拜託妳了。」

 

倉子靜默地看著伊達帶著丸子從她的身旁經過。做不出任何反應、雙腳釘在原地無法動彈的倉子，僅僅是瞪大了雙眼，凝視著已經沒有人在的前方，聆聽著逐漸遠去的腳步聲。縱使腦中仍在渾沌，但倉子非常清楚丸子正在離她而去。

 

丸子就要走了。再不做點什麼、再不說點什麼的話...「丸子。」

在倉子出聲叫喚丸子的當下，她聽見腳步聲停止了，倉子勉力轉過身，凝望著丸子黯然的背影。「我等妳回來。不管過多久時間，我都會等妳回來，知道嗎？」儘管自己沒有哭過，倉子的嗓音意外地比平常沙啞了些。

「嗯，」丸子沒有回頭看她，只是點頭。「謝謝妳，倉子。」

 

「該走了，湯田小姐。」在丸子旁邊的伊達輕聲提醒。

「好的。」

伴隨著再度響起的跫音，丸子與伊達的身影慢慢隱沒在長廊的另一頭。而倉子，只能注視著這一切。

 

掛著明亮溫和的笑容，逗她開心的丸子；順利畢業並拿到護理師執照，秀著制服給她看的丸子；努力做了新料理，想讓她嘗鮮的丸子；指著美食雜誌相片，邀她哪天一起去品嘗的丸子；喝醉了酒，會找她撒嬌玩鬧的丸子；明明有心事，卻瞞著不告訴她，非得要她看不下去才願意說出來的丸子；在喪禮上維持鎮靜，回家後卻躲起來哭泣的丸子；昨夜醉得一蹋糊塗，無助地對她傾訴與坦承一切的丸子...隨著案件的結束，要從她的生活離開了。

 

她分明有發覺到丸子反常的地方，卻遲遲做不出明確又有效的行動。如果她早在察覺丸子不對勁的當下，介入的方式再更強硬、更果敢一點，丸子是不是就不會走到今天這一步？

 

窗戶上的淺淺鏡影映出了倉子的淚痕。意識到自己在哭的倉子連忙用手抹去眼淚，卻想不到無法抑止流淚的衝動，而不禁低聲啜泣了起來。駕駛座上的橫子聽見了對方的低泣聲，默默地將紙巾遞給一旁的倉子。

 

將倉子送回公寓時，橫子又拿給她一張律師名片。「這是我信賴的前輩。之後出庭打官司的話，可以找他幫忙。」

「...謝謝妳，前輩。」倉子謹慎地將律師名片攢在手裡。

「不會。那我先走了。」

 

目送倉子上樓後，橫子拿出手機發了訊息。

『哥，我送倉子平安到家了。等等就會回檢察廳。 From橫子』

 

待在自己座位、正在寫文書報告的東海林看完了橫子傳來的訊息之後，便關閉屏幕、將手機放到桌邊。

「東海林前輩好像不怎麼對懺悔認罪的犯人動手呢。」同樣也在辦公室座位寫結案報告的藤堂忽然說道。

「面對一副引頸就戮的臉，怎麼可能揍得下去。」東海林說道。「快點寫報告。」

「是...啊」藤堂看向東海林後方。「前輩，好像有人找你。」

 

「誰？」東海林轉頭一看，只見久遠有些緊張地站在他椅子旁邊。

「前輩。」久遠點頭說道。

「嗯。」東海林淡淡應道。「這次的案子辛苦了。」

「前輩也辛苦了！」雖然看起來仍有點拘謹，但透過這次合作，久遠與東海林之間的交流貌似稍微順利一些，至少比起一開始見面的時候，生硬的程度有稍稍減低。

「等會兒就要回神奈川了吧。」既然結案了，那麼共同搜查也結束了。東海林猜想也許對方是想在走前向他打聲招呼。

「是的。」久遠直視著東海林，像是想再說些什麼。「那個、前輩...」

「什麼事？」

「高中畢業後就沒怎麼和前輩聯絡了。這回難得共同合作一次，不知道什麼時候還會再見到...」久遠又說。「雖然我人在神奈川，但我在想、以後有機會的話，可以和前輩一起喝酒吃飯嗎？」

 

東海林一言不發地望著久遠一副鼓足勇氣的模樣，深邃的下垂眼蘊含著企盼與一點點彆扭。反正對方也是從學生時代就有交情的後輩，而且彼此的確也很長一段時間沒有聯繫了，東海林心想答應了也不是壞事。「嗯，也不是不行。」

「謝謝前輩！」久遠笑開了眼，燦爛的笑意讓東海林回想起多年前對方仍是學生的樣貌。

 

「那麼、有機會再見！」語畢，久遠稍微欠身鞠躬，接著便離開搜查一課辦公室去找伊達會合了。

「啊...等、」東海林還來不及說完，久遠就已經跑得不見人影。「那小子，連我手機號碼都還沒問，是要怎麼約酒啊...？」

 

等到久遠意識到這件事時，已經是一個小時之後的事了，回到神奈川後一直懊惱消沉。

「...我這個笨蛋，為什麼會忘了問前輩手機號碼啊？」久遠把頭埋在吧檯桌上咕噥地說著。

井筒對久遠的反應感到好奇，看向坐在久遠旁邊的伊達。「怎麼了？」

「這次共同搜查碰到了學生時代熟人，這小子想和對方約飯喝酒，結果卻忘記問對方的聯絡方式。」伊達淡定地看向久遠。「要不我幫你探聽一下好了，我和厚田警部還挺熟的。」

 

聽見伊達的話語，久遠偏過頭，對著伊達投來如犬科動物般的雀躍目光。

 

─愚者與十字，END─

 

...

註1：稍稍參考了一下日本喪禮的儀式：日本生活記事 - 參加日本葬禮心得 by翼は夢、そして空へ

 

註2：雖然預計在6~7章內完結，但看起來還是結束得很匆忙，故事設定上很虐(土下座)。

其實一開始在設計案件時，就想好了案內主角是二人花，而原本設計的故事也不是現在大家所看到的樣子(本來是設想丸子意外被捲入發生在醫院的連續命案、從中帶出與倉子之間的牽絆)。可是細想過後，覺得那樣寫不出好的感情衝突會很薄弱，然後故事會變得很膚淺。所以一直在想到底要把案件設計成什麼樣子，才能讓丸子與倉子之間情感互動豐滿呢？...於是，這篇〈愚者與十字〉就孕育出來了。

 

註3：我自己也是不喜歡為虐而虐的類型，就算要虐、也一定要仔細鋪陳場景的氣氛或人物的情感，不是為了結局而虐，而是從情感與畫面的角度出發，才決定故事該走向什麼樣的結局比較適合。(雖然我從#4就開始在鋪墊丸子小姐姐是兇手，但實際上gn們看起來的效果是什麼樣呢？如果說又可以從悲傷裡襯托出微微的希望，那是再好不過了。(所以安排了橫子介紹認識的律師給倉子那段)

 

註4：裡面有延伸到《JOKER》的倒數二集的劇情：伊達的恩人兼前輩三上，引領伊達走入警界、甚至「神隱」行動，但三上也為了不讓幕後支撐「神隱」的地下組織「JOKER」曝光，先後殺掉伊達的摯友與戀人；同時，三上也不替自己的行為找藉口，也不認為自己所做的是為了正義，一直期望伊達能以法律制裁自己。所以，背負著罪惡感的丸子讓伊達想到了三上。

 

註5：雖然給丸子安排了這樣的角色功能，但如果只是普通的復仇快意，情感上的掙扎與衝突好像又不夠強，再加上...我也不太想讓角色黑化。因為原本溫柔善良又三觀正的人，假設真的跨過底線，應該還是會感到矛盾與痛苦的...(就像《ON》的中島醫生、《JOKER》的三上、《空洞的十字架》的仁科)

 

註6：倉子哭泣的場景描寫引用自動畫《奏響吧！上低音號》女主角在電車上一邊回憶與姊姊的往事、一邊啜泣的情景。(個人非常喜歡動畫那段哭戲，覺得很動容)

 

註7：本章再度客串的橫子，她的職業是地方檢察官，因而和警視廳常常往來。另一個身分設定是東海林的實妹，不同姓氏是因為橫子小時候被過繼到阿姨家。(雖然這麼設定了，但是橫子相關的故事能不能寫出來要看緣份&腦細胞給不給力...)


End file.
